Salamander of the Fairy Tail Family: Book Four
by Captain-Stumbles
Summary: The fourth book of the series, recommended that you read the other books first. Natsu and Erza have been together peacefully for a while now, but when does peace ever last? You guessed it, never! If you couldn't tell by the picture, Erza is pregnant and Natsu has to protect her, and the baby. However, what happens when said baby comes back from the future and can protect herself?
1. Time Travel?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

Natsu slipped to the side to avoid a flaming punch from Erza before sweeping at her legs. She jumped back and her cheeks grew big. Natsu grinned and he prepared himself. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Erza let loose a breath attack that was decent size and Natsu pulled his hand back before punching it. The blast was destroyed and cinders flew everywhere. Natsu blasted through the smoke and cinders, punching at Erza. Erza ducked and went in for a flaming uppercut but Natsu caught it and expertly maneuvered her around to where her back was against his chest.

"You are constantly getting better Erza, soon you will be able to kick my ass." Natsu said with a proud grin before pecking her on the lips. She kissed back and they pulled back. Natsu hugged her tight. " _Now, how about we take this fight to the bedroom?_ " Natsu whispered in her ear and she blushed lightly before grinning seductively. "To the house!" Erza yelled and she grabbed his hand, running off in a random direction. Natsu grinned but his grin faded when he caught the sound of a slight chuckle. "What the?" He asked out loud and Erza gave him a confused look.

"What's the matter?" She asked and he smiled softly at her. "Sorry, I thought I heard something, let's go." He picked her up bridal style and he jumped into the air. She giggled as the wind tickled her nose. When she had met Natsu she had been so absorbed in her own mind and issues… but now she was so open with her emotions and she shared them with everyone. "I love you Natsu…" He grinned as they narrowly slipped through a window. "I love you too Erza." He said and he placed her on the bed.

"Now, about that battle." He said with a seductive smirk. Erza matched his smirk with her own and motioned with her hands in a 'Comeon' Motion. "Bring it on."

* * *

-Somewhere Else-

* * *

"We have located Natsu Dragneel my lord." An evil laugh was heard. " **Good, we begin the attack in exactly two months**."

"Yes my lord, we shall begin preparation for revenge." Another evil laugh was heard and the minion left the dark room. " _ **Soon Natsu, we shall settle this, once and for all.**_ "

* * *

-Back with Natsu and Erza, The next day.-

* * *

Natsu sat at the bar with Gildarts while Erza happily conversed with an older Wendy and Mirajane. It had been four years since that final fight with END and it had been smooth sailing. Natsu was steadily getting stronger and he had earned the title of Fairy Tail's Ace. Erza was the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and Mira was a runner up with Wendy just behind her. Wendy had made S-Class and Romeo was dating her. Carla was with Happy and they had a kitten two months prior.

Makarov had retired as master and Laxus took his place. Gray had made S-Class and so had Lucy but Lucy was rarely around anymore. She was always in the celestial spirit world with Loke.

Natsu grinned as Erza sat next to him. "Hey Love, What's up?" Natsu asked and she giggled at his childish antics. "I am going to get cake and you are coming with me." She said forcefully and he nodded. "Ok, let me finish my drink and we can leave." She nodded and she walked back to the table with Mira. They began to talk and Natsu spat out his drink quietly as Mira brought up a specific topic. He could practically feel the blush coming off of Erza. She had asked. "How is Natsu in bed?" Erza cleared her throat and tried to change the subject. Natsu began to listen closely. "Cough it up Erza, Laxus is a good lay." Mira said with confidence.

Erza finally submitted. "Fine, you win." Erza sighed. "It's the greatest thing I've ever felt." Mira giggled. "I know that much, what I want to know is something else, how big is his…" Erza blushed heavily. "W-What n-no! I refuse to tell you that!" Mira giggled. "Laxus's is like this." Mira held up her hands and Erza blushed Natsu couldn't help but look over his shoulder. He grinned. Good for Laxus. "Really? I would have expected more?" Erza said quietly and Mira's eyes widened. "Holy crap are you serious?" Mira whisper yelled. Laxus was huge! Is Natsu seriously that big?

"Huh what?' Erza asked confused. "I didn't know Natsu was an actual dragon, how big is it? C'mon tell me!" Erza submitted and slowly held up her hands. Mira's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" She screamed and Natsu covered his ears. The entire guild looked at her. "W-What?" Erza asked. "That's colossal Erza!" Mira whisper yelled. She then looked at Wendy. "What about Romeo?" She shook her head. "Yeah there's no way I'm telling you that, I haven't seen it." Erza hugged Wendy to her chest, thankfully she wasn't wearing any armor. "So innocent and pure!" Erza yelled and she squeezed so tight that Wendy couldn't breath.

Gray then entered the guild with Juvia behind him and a small kid on his shoulders. It was a girl about three feet tall with waist length spiky blue blue hair, her eyes were like Grays. She was smiling happily as were Gray and Juvia. "Uncle Natsu!" The kid yelled and she jumped toward Natsu. "Crystal!" Natsu said and he caught her, spinning in circles. He threw he in the air and she laughed. "How's it been Gray? I know you were on vacation at the cottage that Ur raised you in." Gray nodded. "It was cool, we had fun." He wrapped a hand around Juvia's waist. "My dear Gray…" She said and she hugged him tightly. Natsu nodded. "Hey Erza, Are we going to get that cake?" Natsu asked and Erza nodded, grabbing his hand and letting him put Crystal down before charging out of the guild.

"What kind of cake are we getting?" Natsu asked and she smiled. "I have a craving for blueberry right now." He nodded. They entered the bakery and ordered the cake. They each had a slice and saved the rest for later at home and they went home. It was getting late actually. "You wanna get some late night training done? I'm itching for a good fight." Erza shook her head. "Not today, I'm really tired for some reason." He nodded. He wrapped her in his arms. "How about we take a shower then?" She nodded and they went into the shower. Natsu washed her back and she washed his.

After that they went to bed with Erza in her Pj's and Natsu in a black tee and blue shorts. He hugged her tight and they fell asleep on top of the blanket.

Two months flew by and Natsu and Erza began to stop training. Erza was putting on a little bit of weight but Natsu didn't care as long as she was happy. She was pretty out of shape, refusing to go on missions and refusing to train.

Natsu woke up and he heard Erza in the bathroom, she was vomiting. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran to her side. He held her hair and rubbed her back. "You ok?" He asked and she nodded. "Let's go see Porlyusica to make sure." She nodded and she glowed for a moment and she transformed into a simple black button up blouse and a white skirt with blue patterns. She was barefoot and simply told Natsu it was because she was hot. "I know." He said and she gave a small blush and giggle. "Idiot." He chuckled and he jumped through the air, slowing himself with fire.

They were in the forest. He knew that traveling like this was fast but it was boring for him, he didn't care about that if he was with her though. He set her down and she giggled as the grass tickled her bare feet. Porlyusica opened the door and when she saw them her looked turned into a frown. "What?" Natsu grinned at the bitterness of the elderly dragon woman. "Well, I figured that you would help Erza, she threw up this morning and I know that it usually wouldn't be a big deal but I just wanted to check, it feels like things have been going over too smoothly."

Porlyusica sighed and nodded. "Come in." They nodded and walked in. She told Erza to lay down and Natsu sat at her bedside. She put her hands over Erza and before she could even begin using magic her eyes widened. "Have you put on weight Erza?" Erza blushed. "J-Just a little bit."Stupid kids these days." She sighed and Natsu cocked his head. "You." She pointed at Erza. "You're pregnant." The room went silent. Erza looked at Natsu. Natsu grinned and picked Erza up by the waist. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He spun her around and set her down, kissing her passionately on the lips. "I mean… if you want to have a kid?" Natsu asked her. Erza smiled as he always put others needs before his. "Yes Natsu." He grinned and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you so much." She giggled. "I love you too."

Porlyusica cleared her throat. "For the sake of the child I want you to come and check in every two weeks. Natsu and Erza nodded. Natsu bent down in front of Erza. "Get on my back." She complied and Natsu carried her out of the building. They began to walk through the forest slowly. "I know it's early but I can't help but think of names." Erza giggled lightly. "I feel the same way. What were you thinking?" Natsu looked forward. "I want something powerful, something that scares people when they hear her name like yours." Erza nodded. "Like Supernova or Apocalypse." Erza laughed and Natsu frowned. "What?" She sighed. "Natsu, It's not the name that matters, what matters is who is behind the name and what they have done. I could be called Apocalypse but if I was on like Lucy's level then it wouldn't matter." Natsu nodded. "True." They made it to the doorway and entered.

"I can have Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, and Rogue help me train them. Can you Imagine a Dragon Slayer with seven elements?" Erza nodded. "That would be amazing but she still needs to have the basic requip knowledge." Natsu nodded and set her on the bed. He glowed for a moment and he was in basic attire. He changed up his look when he made it to be Fairy Tail's Ace. He wore a red open vest with no sleeves. The vest had a familiar Wizard Saint Emblem and it had a dragon head in the right side of his torso. Under that he wore a simple black tee that was tight and defined his muscles. His pants were white and baggy and they were tucked into a pair of black boots.

His hair was slightly longer than before but it wasn't that much, His chin was slightly sharper and more developed. He had a long scar on his neck that he covered with his signature scaley scarf.

She glowed for a moment as well and she was revealed in a yellow dress that went to her knees and simple yellow sandals. The dress had a dragon head on the right side of the torso. It had been four years since the proposal and they were married now, living together happily. She had gotten a dragon stitched into most of her clothing and armors. "You ready?" She asked. He nodded and he grabbed her hand. She wore the engagement ring, a promise ring, and the wedding ring. The promise ring was a simple silver band. The wedding ring was a gold ring with a dragon head looking up. Each of the dragon's eyes were red gemstones that seemed to glow with power. It had her name and Natsu's name etched into the inside.

They walked through the town toward the guild. They received smiles and love from all around. Things were great for the moment. They made it to the front of the guild. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" She smiled at his antics. "You tell them." He nodded. "Ok." They entered the guild. "Shut up!" Natsu yelled at the rowdy guild and they looked at them. "I have an announcement to make!" He jumped up the rail of the second floor with a hard look on his face. His look softened and he he grinned. "Erz-" The ground began to shake and he fell off, landing on his head. He stood up with a frown. "What the hell?"

He sniffed the air. It was the same smell as before. Then another one caught his nose. "Dragons?" He was answered with a roar. "I thought we closed the gate?" Erza said and Natsu shook his head. "Looks like an old friend reopened it." Natsu said with a sneer. On cue the door to the guild was blown off its hinges. In stepped a cloaked figure. "Jellal!" Natsu yelled and said figure nodded. "What the hell are you doing! You are going to destroy the world." He pulled his hood down. He was no longer calm and wicked, he was crazed and blood thirsty.

"Erza, get behind me." Natsu whispered. "Huh?" Erza was curious but she complied. She was surprised to see Jellal but she wasn't really. After she had seen him fly off that tower, she expected to see him immediately, he just took a little longer than she thought. Another roar shook the town. The guild got ready to attack him but Natsu called out. "Wait!" They stopped. Jellal was using death magic. Natsu knew this and he had stopped them. Natsu blasted toward him and Jellal grinned. This was what he wanted. Natsu punched at him and Jellal met him in the middle. A shockwave was created and Natsu was surprised as he was being pushed back.

Natsu pushed harder and his arm began to glow, surprising Jellal. His flames grew hotter and Jellal was thrown out the door. Jellal flipped to his feet and blasted toward Natsu. Natsu blasted toward him as well. "Laxus! Round up the other slayers!" Natsu called and Laxus frowned. "I give the orders brat! Wendy! Get the others." She nodded and entered dragon force. She flew off toward Sabertooth. Cobra had joined Sabertooth.

Natsu just had to hold them back until they arrived. Zeref stepped out of the guild and the fighting stopped as Jellal stared at him. "Y-you!" Jellal pointed at him. Zeref frowned. Another worshipper. "Zeref. I will kill you too!" He roared surprising everyone as his power increased tenfold, making it almost impossible to breath even for Erza. Natsu looked back at her and smiled. He mouthed to her. "Just be careful please." She nodded at him. Natsu enter Dragon force and matched Jellal's power.

The ground shook with their power and the others were literally being pushed back. Natsu blasted toward Jellal and punched at him Jellal crossed his arms and he was pushed back. They began to trade blows at extreme speeds. Laxus got on top of the guild. Their were dragons covering the sky. He roared and entered Dragon Force. The sky was covered in lightning and the lightning began to strike the dragons. Dragon's began to fall. Gajeel was blasted up by a gust of wind from Levy's script magic. He landed on top of a Dragon and he began to fight. He punched one in the gut and it began to descend. "These Dragon's aren't that strong." He said and he jumped. He began to emanate black power. He entered Shadow Steel mode. "Shadow Dragon's Steel Roar!" He yelled and he unleashed a breath attack on them. Dozens were blown out of the sky.

He was hit with a claw and he was blasted into the guild's roof. He landed on a table before shakily standing. He ran outside and he demanded Levy to do it again. She hesitantly did so. He was blasted toward them. "Laxus!" He yelled and Laxus nodded. "Gotcha!" Laxus blasted him with lightning. Gajeel roared. "Lightning Shadow Dragon's Secret Art! Adamantium Sword Edge!" He yelled and he pierced a dragon. A shockwave of Lightning, Shadows, and Steel Erupted, knocking more out of the sky. He landed on another one and it nose dived. He grimaced as he began to glow. He could barely stand. "Steel!" He heard and a large piece of steel landed in front of him. He took a bite before consuming the entire thing. He heard Levy scream and he turned around. Levy was being crushed by a dragon claw. He ignored the glowing he entered a forced Dragon Force. He was the only one that couldn't enter Dragon force at will now.

He blasted and severed the hand, pulling Levy with him. The sky was dark now like when they had fought Tartaros.

Managed to land a blow on Jellal and Jellal punched him back with just as much force. "Die!" Jellal yelled. "Meteor!" He glowed and he disappeared. "Fire Form." Natsu whispered. He was punched from behind but the punch just went through him along with Jellal. Natsu then turned solid and caught Jellal by the back of his head, forcefully slamming him into the floor. Jellal yelled in pain and Natsu stomped on him. "Why. Are. You. Always. Trying. To. Ruin. Her. LIFE!?" Natsu yelled as he repeatedly stomped on him. Natsu stood on his arms and his mouth filled with flames.

"Why?" Jellal asked and Natsu let him speak. "Why isn't my death magic working on you!?" Natsu grinned and he began to absorb the death magic. He breath it in and his fire turned black. "Deadly Flame Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared and unleashed the breath attack on Jellal. He was blasted into the air by the force of his own attack and he landed on his back, almost out of magic power. He slowly stood up. His dragon force was fading. "U-Ugh…" He muttered as he began to fall forward. His eyes widened however and a hand that was covered in white magic and black magic was planted into his gut. He coughed up blood before flying back. He slid across the ground. They were in the forest and his head hit the base of a tree. He fell unconscious. "I knew you were worthless Jellal."

It was Rogue?

He went to continue his assault but a hooded figure stood in his way. Then another one fell from the sky and landed next to the figure. Then two more. One more landed beside Natsu. It was Wendy, she began to heal him. He groaned and opened eyes. "Just in time." He said and she smiled kindly. "We have to be careful with this guy, he beat Natsu." Sting said and Natsu chuckled. "I kicked Jellal's ass and he came out of nowhere with a surprise attack." Natsu stood up and cracked his neck. "Who are you and why do you look like Rogue!?" Natsu yelled and the man began to chuckle. "Am I not allowed to look like myself? I'm from the future." Frosch jumped off of Rogues shoulder and future Rogues eyes widened. "So am I?" Came a deeper version of Lucy's voice. She removed the hood. He face was scarred up and Natsu could see that she was missing her arm.

He frowned. "So you are from the aftermath of the eclipse gate?" Natsu asked and she shook her head. He stepped closer to her and she backed up with a scared look. Realization hit him. "When does it happen?" He asked. "In five years." He nodded. "Tell me afterward." Future Rogue laughed and he disappeared. He reappeared in front of Sting and he kicked him in the gut. He then turned and punched Rogue in the face. "Why don't you come with me Frosch?" He asked and Frosch shook his head. Lector flew in and grabbed Frosch, flying away quickly "They got this!" Frosch slowly nodded.

Natsu punched Future Rogue in the face and he flipped back. "Arms!" Wendy chanted and Natsu grew stronger, entering Dragon Force. He blasted toward Future Rogue and he began to sink into the shadows. "Sting!" Rogue yelled and Sting yelled. "Yeah!" He grabbed Rogue and they sunk into the shadows. They rushed after Future Rogue. Future Lucy turned to Natsu Wendy, and Cobra. Cobra was silent. He was listening and waiting for any intel to help them in the future. "Explain when we get back to the guild."

She nodded and they began to run back toward the guild.

After getting back and Natsu explaining the situation to them they got ready to listen to Lucy. "My name is Lucy… Heartfilia. I am from seventeen years in the future and I am one of the only ones to survive the return of **END**." Natsu felt the said guy stir in his head. "I still don't believe it. He killed everyone in the guild beside me, Wendy, and…" She didn't continue. "And who?" Erza asked. "And Nova." She finished. Erza's eyes widened. "Who's Nova?" The guild began to ask. "I have an announcement to make." Natsu said and he stood on a table. "Erza is pregnant!" He yelled and the guild began to smile and cheer. "Calm down! We have to deal with this situation first!"

* * *

-In the forest-

* * *

"Ugh!" Sting yelled as Future Rogue caught him by the throat. Rogue was already unconscious, heavily bruised. "Perish." Future Rogue muttered and his hand glowed bright yellow for a moment. He pushed it toward Sting but he was interrupted as a foot connected to his face. He flew back and he flipped to his feet.

"What the!?"

In front of Sting stood a girl about Erza's height with pink mid back length hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had a look of hatred in her eyes. She was scowling and glaring at Future Rogue. She wore a black closed vest, sealing her large chest and she wore baggy white pants. She had them tucked into a pair of black boots.

Around her were swirling elements that looked like they were battling to be used. He could see light, shadow, steel, lightning, poison, wind, and most of all was fire. He thought he could see some kind of black magic but it was faint. He stood up and examined her. She had a yellow Fairy Tail stamp on her left arm and on her right arm was a similar dragon symbol to what he had seen on Natsu's arm.

"Who are you!?" He yelled at her and she blasted toward him without saying a word. She punched him in the face and kicked him in the face with enough force to make him bend irregularly around her foot and send him flying like a rocket through two trees. He stood up and dashed toward her but she cut him off. She punched him in the face with a lightning fist before slamming her fist into his side and making him hunch over. She then summoned a sword in bright light and she plunged it through his back and into the earth between his legs. It was so far that he couldn't move. "Die." Was all she said in a dark voice. She turned and the elements disappeared. "Hello! I'm Nova!" She yelled and Sting stood up. "Nova? Are you from the future too?" She nodded. "I'm Erza's Daughter." Sting's eyes widened. "No wonder you look so much like-" She had a sword at his throat. " **Don't you dare say his name.** " Was all she said and he hastily nodded.

Sting could feel the power pouring off of her. "It's been a while since I last saw you Sting, where I came from, you tried to lead an attack with my mom against END and you were struck down. I hear from mom when she got back that you were pushed to your limits when you fought END and you went toe to toe with him." He processed this information. "And what of… Erza in the future." Her look turned cold. "...He… Killed her." Sting nodded. "How do we prevent that from happening." She shook her head. "There's no stopping END." Sting scowled. "Are you kidding me!? You said yourself! I went toe to toe with that guy, you are stronger than me, Why don't you deal with him?" She shook her head. "In the future, you are on a godly level of power and Erza was just trying to help… him." He sighed and nodded.

"We should get Rogue and go meet up at Fairy Tail." She nodded and he picked up Rogue. "Here." She opened a shadow and they stepped in. They began to travel quickly.

* * *

-Fairy Tail-

* * *

"Hm?" Natsu muttered as he felt a strong power coming. "We have company, Whoever it is, Sting and Rogue are with them." Future Lucy sighed. "It's Nova, you might want to hide Natsu." He frowned. "Why?" Lucy shadowed her eyes with her hair. "She hates you." Natsu's eyes widened. That would make sense because based on what future Lucy said, Natsu killed all of them, including Erza." The door to the guild opened and said trio stepped in. Natsu laid eyes on Nova. He didn't say anything but he saw the cold glare she gave him. This girl was close to his level in power. "Nova!" Future Lucy yelled and she jumped toward her, wrapping her up with her arm.

Nova giggled. "Hey aunt Lucy!" Lucy grinned and she turned toward Sting. "Sting. Are you ok?" She asked and the ran to his side. He collapsed into her arms and she examined his wounds. He was heavily beaten and Rogue was in even worse condition. "Let's get them to the infirmary." Nova nodded and they carried them away. Lucy began to speak to Nova. "He's kinda weird without that nasty scar and massive power huh?" Nova nodded. "It's too bad future Rogue took most of it in the future or he probably would have beaten… y'know."

Nova disliked using Natsu, END, and especially dad. Lucy nodded. "We don't have time to worry about that. They exited the infirmary. Nova spotted Erza and Natsu. They shared a passionate kiss and they looked into eachothers eyes. They looked so in love. How could her mother love that monster so much? She had been told tales about the power monster her dad was. He was much stronger than she imagined. He would have beat END easily. So… why didn't he? He had to be evil, he probably gave up his body for free, he wanted those around him to suffer.

Her mom had told her about how hard he had fought to protect those around him and that he had died on more than one occasion. Apparently he had died and END took over in that time, killing all that he loved. She looked around more. "Uncle Zeref!" She yelled and she hugged him. He looked confused then it hit him. Technically she was his niece. He hugged her tightly. "MOM!" She screamed and she hugged Erza tightly. Natsu looked away and he spotted a light in the distance. He grinned. "Looks like Metalicana is here to play." Gajeel's dragon had reared its head.

"Looks like we have to deal with them and we are done for the day." Erza spoke up. "Doubtful, They didn't bring Jellal back with them." Natsu looked Nova deep in the eyes and she glared at him. "Look, I know you hate me but I don't want it to be that way, I need you to tell me exactly how I became END." She growled and nodded.

"Ok _**Natsu**_. First of all, you died. END then took the opportunity." Natsu processed this. "How did I die?" She shrugged. "Mom never shared that detail with me." He nodded. "I see. When the time comes I will find a way to prevent my death." Nova punched him. He didn't move but his head snapped to the side. "According to uncle Gray, you accepted your death. You died on purpose! You're an asshole!" He sighed. "I have to have had a good reason or I wouldn't have done that." She growled and went to punch him again but Erza caught the punch. This was a surprise to Nova because of to things. Her mom had the power to stop her punch, and she was defending this… _Creten._

She pulled back and stormed into the other room. Natsu sighed. "So we are faced with a dilemma. If I die, nobody that's not evil is strong enough to kill me, we besides…" He looked at Zeref. "Erza, you're already pregnant, you already have my beautiful daughter in your body, I think we know what I need to do." Erza scowled. "No! We will find some other way around it!" Zeref sighed. "Natsu, Let me go into your mind and talk to him." Natsu slowly nodded. "Be careful Zeref." Zeref nodded and Natsu sat in a meditation pose. "I'll meet you in there." Natsu said and he closed his eyes.

* * *

-Natsu's Mindscape-

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and he was back in the black void where he could see the reflection on the water. "END! Where are you?" He yelled out and footsteps were heard. " **Calm down I'm here.** " Natsu glared at him. "Why did you take over my body in the future!?" Natsu yelled and END scowled. " **If I did it must have been for a good reason! Don't you dare accuse me of betraying you again!** " He roared at Natsu. "You tried to kill me before! Of course I believe you are plotting to take over my body!" Natsu roared back.

"Brother calm down, you are pulsating heat." Natsu sighed and nodded. "Let's get to the bottom of the crap." Zeref nodded. They looked at END who frowned.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this Chapter! I know it's stupid but I would rather make a story where there are multiple parts of the book. I'm kind of branching off into my own storyline from the anime. To my loyal readers, thanks for reading for so long, I think that this may be the last book of the series. This is Salamander of the Fairy Tail Family: Book Four: Fighting for the Future! Don't forget to stop in, read, review, and follow/favorite. I love you all!**

 **-Baka-Chan58-**


	2. The Training Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

" **No, I wasn't planning on killing any of your precious family! For the last time, leave me alone!** " Natsu grabbed him by the collar and lifted him in the air with an evil glare in his eyes. "I can't sense any lies in what he says Natsu. I know you don't believe him but maybe there's another solution to the problem, maybe it wasn't him." Natsu threw him on his ass. "Then who did!? I don't want to hurt any of them, I finally beat… Jellal…" Natsu glowed bright and he disappeared. Zeref followed suit.

* * *

-Real World!-

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and so did Zeref. "JELLAL!" He ran out of the door and he blasted toward where he had fought Jellal. "NO!" He roared. Jellal was gone. It made sense. Jellal kept fleeing, getting stronger, and coming back to kill him with a new power and strategy. The only thing left for him to try was curses, with curses he could possess END and kill everyone. END was unstoppable for them so it made sense. "FUCK!" He punched a tree and it was incinerated. "Brother, we will find him." Natsu nodded. "I know, I just don't want him to hurt them…" He began to pace around.

"We should go fight for now, there are still a couple dragons in Magnolia." Natsu nodded. "You're right, Metalicana and Gajeel can't have all the fun." They returned and knocked out five more dragons. He had only invaded Magnolia with one-hundred of the dragons. The dragon's didn't seem to be that powerful, it was like they couldn't use their full power. Natsu didn't see a single fire dragon either. He was half expecting Acnologia to show up but he hadn't seen him since he had his arm severed. They decided that the best I idea was to sleep and go after him when they are well rested.

Erza and Natsu went home and Nova followed slowly behind them as they walked. Natsu pecked Erza on the lips. "I can't believe he has this big of a grudge." Natsu said out of nowhere. "If I know one thing about Jellal, it's that he can hold a grudge. When the guards hit him he would get so mad and relentlessly attack them until he was subdued." Natsu snickered. "Yeah, I can see that… was Jellal actually ever nice to you?" She nodded and smirked. "I used to be hopelessly in love with Jellal." Natsu choked on his own saliva. "R-Really?" He asked and she laughed. "Yeah but it was a childish crush that I had on someone because he had blue hair and a face tattoo."

He sighed. "Yeah, I can't really be jealous of that now can?" She nodded. "U-Um... " Natsu and Erza turned around. "Hmm? What's the matter?" Nova had a blush on her face. "Can I stay at your house tonight?" Natsu grinned and she frowned at him. "Of course. Make yourself at home." He said with a cheery smile. He walked in the door and held it open for Erza and Nova. "I can show you the guest room." She nodded. He walked down a hallway and opened a door. "Here." She nodded. She didn't want to take anything from him but she had to for now.

She walked in and closed the door. "The mission is still incomplete." She sighed. "I don't want to spend anymore time than necessary in this timeline. "Ok…" She laid down on a white bed with white pillows and white covers. She put her hand on her forehead. "Damn it dad…"

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" A little girl with waist length pink hair yelled as she ran toward Natsu. Natsu grinned and picked her up, throwing her in the air. She laughed as he caught her. "What's the matter Nova?" He asked and she gave him pouty eyes. "Asuka is going on a mission! When do I get to go on one!?" He grinned again. "When you turn ten. You're only 4 right now." She pouted and he smirked, putting her on his shoulders. He spotted Erza in the distance. "Hello Natsu." She said and he grinned, he leaned in and kissed her passionately, causing Nova to fall onto Erza's head. "Eww!" Nova said and Natsu laughed. "Good, I wouldn't want you kissing anyone anyway.

The ground began to shake and Natsu jumped in the air with her on his shoulders. "Erza move!" Erza jumped up after him and avoided a large crash below her feet. When the dust cleared it was a cloaked figure. Natsu set Nova down next to Erza and he glowed for a moment. He was then revealed in a black vest with a dragon on the back and a pair of baggy white pants tucked into black boots. His scarf was draped around his shoulders. "That's low, even for you Jellal." Natsu said and the man removed his hood. His previously dark eyes were red and his tattoo was glowing purple. His hair seemed to be floating due to his power.

Natu entered Fire Dragon King Dragonforce and he got into a battle stance, he had to be careful with Nova around. Natsu blasted toward him with immense speed that surprised Jellal and Jellal received a heavy kick to the face that sent him like a rocket through the air and skidding across the ground. Natsu landed on top of him and punched him in the face, attempting to knock him unconscious. Jellal managed to avoid the punch and he kicked Natsu away. Natsu was on the opposite side of Jellal that his family was so he could look Erza in the eyes at the moment.

Jellal smirked and he held up a hand toward Erza and Nova. Natsu's eyes widened and he blasted toward the blast, deflecting it. He kicked Jellal in the stomach as hard as he could, sending him much further into Magnolia.

* * *

-Shopping Center-

* * *

Next to a familiar ice mage that was out shopping. Jellal raised his hand and sent a blast at Gray. Natsu couldn't get there in time to block it, instead he made his way in front of it and recieved it to the chest. He yelled in pain but it wasn't over as Jellal's hand burst through the smoke and impaled Natsu through the chest. "Natsu you dumb bastard!" Gray yelled and he watched at Natsu's head fell limp. As the smoke cleared Jellal was standing there with a hand through Natsu's chest. "Kill me if you want…" Gray heard. "But leave my family and friends out of it." Jellal laughed.

Natsu's body began to fall back and Jellal grabbed his collar. " **The demon END… I make you surrender and do my bidding! Curse of Binding!** " Natsu's eyes turned black and chains appeared on his neck before glowing and disappearing. "Kill him." Jellal pointed at Gray. Erza had just arrived on the scene and she witnessed this. Tears streamed down her face but she had no way to beat him, technically Natsu was dead so she couldn't enter Dragon force. His scarf was flowing through the air. She grabbed it and she grabbed Nova's hand, running toward some random location, using the way Natsu had taught her to mask her scent.

A large explosion erupted behind her and she wanted to scream. Her husband was dead and Gray probably was too. She had to think about Nova or she would be out there fighting too. She hid under a rock with Nova. "Mommy? Where'd daddy go?" Erza covered her mouth and whispered in her ear. "Daddy is going to be gone for a while… Let's go see uncle Sting." Nova nodded and they fled toward Sabertooth.

* * *

-Flashback END-

* * *

Her hand glowed and a raggedy version of Natsu's scarf appeared in her hand. She hugged it to her chest. She didn't know exactly what had happened but her mom told her eventually that her dad had died and he let END take over. She hated him, he gave up… He killed everyone she loved and she would get revenge. When the time was right, she was going to execute Natsu before Jellal gets to him. "It's the only way…" She told herself. This definitely wasn't an easy task.

* * *

-Natsu-

* * *

Natsu got a chill down his spine. He felt evil intentions but he didn't know from who. "You ready for bed?" He heard and he looked over his shoulder at Erza. "Yeah let's get to bed." He pecked her on the lips and they laid down to sleep. Erza fell asleep rather quickly and Natsu got out of bed. He put his scarf on the nightstand as well as a note.

He began to walk out of the house. He walked toward the training field where he usually trained with Erza. He sat in a little patch of grass and began to meditate. "Ok END, I need to talk to you." He entered his mind. Nova had followed him and was in the treeline, hiding her scent and watching him, seeing if he was up to any evil. "What are you doing?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

-Natsu's Mind-

* * *

He entered and he spotted END looking off into nowhere. "END, I need your help." END smirked. "Oh and with what?" Natsu sighed and he put on a determined face. "I want you to teach me about curses." END looked a little surprised and his eyes softened for a moment. Natsu noticed this but didn't say anything. END extended his hand and a book appeared in his hand. The book of E.N.D. Natsu examined it. "I summon you forth, Sayla!" He yelled and an attractive demonic woman came into existence with a bright glow. "What is it that you seek master END?" He chuckled. "I need your help to teach him about curses Sayla." She nodded.

"First off, I created curses." END said. "When the one magic was branching off into many different kinds of magic, I went my own way. Curses usually work best with negative emotions such as Envy, Hatred, Rage… Pain. You get it, however, with you I think it may be a different case because you should have a natural affinity due to you being me." Natsu nodded. "Mard Geer thinks that curses are superior in every way but that's not true, certain magics can easily counter curses, such as take over magic. The white haired woman stole Sayla's demon curse from her and beat her with it for example." Sayla nodded.

"Now, that being said, I haven't tried to use curses and magic simultaneously but it could probably be done, say an enhancement curse to amplify your magic power and the heat of you're fire. Create a simple flame in your hand." Natsu did as he was told. END glowed for a moment. "Curse of enhancement." The fire on Natsu's hand grew tenfold in size. "I think that that blue haired man… Jellal, has now got access to curses so you must be careful around him. He is also the worst kind of scum so he will not hesitate to use those you love against you." Natsu sighed. "Didn't you do the exact same thing?" END shook his head. "No, I did that so I could get out of an otherwise hopeless situation." Natsu nodded.

"So what kind of curse were you thinking about?" Natsu tapped his chin. "I was thinking about two curses. The first one is one similar to Wendy's enhancement… the second one is… well, I want to use a curse permanent magic and curse removal. I want to strip Jellal of all ability to use magic and curses… permanently." END nodded. "It's not impossible but if you are really willing to strip him of all of his freedom, you must have to hate the guy more than anyone else in the world." Natsu closed his eyes and the black void changed to swirling fire and the sound of Jellal's pained screams. " **I want him to** _ **suffer**_." END smirked.

"Then let's make haste."

* * *

-The next day-

* * *

Erza woke up and she examined the note and scarf. He just went to the training field for some practice. A great smell hit her senses and she entered the kitchen. Nova was cooking pancakes. "Well that's one thing you inherited from your father and not from me, I can't cook, where is he anyway, is he back from the training field?" She shook her head. "No, he is just sitting there, meditating, I think he's training in his mind." She nodded. "He's the only person I know that can enter their own mind, I just wish I could too. But if he entered his mind then the training he is doing must be insane."

"What do you think he's training on?" Erza scratched her chin. "Maybe he's training with END to amplify his magic, by the way, what kind of magic do you use?" Nova smiled. "I use ten kinds of Dragon slaying magic and requip magic." Erza spit out her drink. "Ten!?" She nodded. She held up her fists and began counting them off. "Fire which I'm best with, Ice, Water, Lightning, Poison, Sky, Shadow, Light, Death, and Steel." Erza slowly nodded. "Where did you get the Death, Ice, and Water?" Nova giggled. "D- Natsu has death which since I'm related to him I have a natural affinity for, Ice and water I learned simultaneously when I entered the dragon world." Erza nodded.

"Can you combine all of the elements at once?" She shook her head. "I can only use three at once right now. My favorite is Molten Sky Mode." Erza frowned. "Molten Sky?" She nodded. "I can use melted metal and with my sky magic I can make it so the air is heated to extreme heats." She nodded. "And none of those elements affect you?" She shook her head. "No. But I do know one thing, I can only eat one thing at once unless it's a fusion raid like Sting and Rogue." She nodded. "How about you and Natsu spar when he gets back." Nova frowned. "Sorry mom, that's not happening, I still have Ptsd of when I watched him kill you." Erza nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." She said out of nowhere. "Huh?" Erza pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, It's our fault that your life was terrible."

"N-No mom, you gave me a wonder life, even without him. I couldn't be happier, besides, I wouldn't have gone to the dragon world if it didn't happen." Erza sighed. "Look, when you get older in this timeline I will have Natsu take you there so that you can learn all the dragon slayer magic you want." She shook her head. "It's not just the magic." I am so much more powerful than when I went. I was defeated by END easily, now I could probably stand up to him for a while." Erza hardened look. "That's a problem, you have the wrong mentality. You must go into every fight with the mentality that you are going to when or there is no way you can win." Nova laughed.

"What's funny?" Nova looked down sadly. "That's literally the opposite of what future you said, she told me to run if I ever encounter him…" Erza frowned. "It seems future me lost the will to fight." She nodded. "You could say that…" Erza sighed. "Do you wanna come with me to check on Natsu?" She nodded. "Sure." They ate and left toward the training field. Erza put the scarf on and Nova noticed this. "You're wearing that scarf? Look." She summoned her raggedy scarf. "I think it's the same one… you gave it to me with your dying breath, right before I went to the dragon dimension." Erza looked at the scarf sadly. "That scarf was Natsu's… he received it from his foster father who was a dragon."

She put the scarf away. "I don't care whose it was… you gave it to me and I will protect it with my life." Erza smiled. "Good." She spotted Natsu. "He's still meditating?' Nova said aloud. They stepped into the field and they noticed the air was much hotter. They were both used to it so it wasn't that big of a deal. He coughed up blood and wiped his mouth out of nowhere. He had a blue glow around him. "Hmm…" Nova smiled. "Do you wanna know how to get into his mind the old fashioned way?" She nodded. "Sit next to him in a similar pose and lace your fingers with his."

Erza did as instructed and she closed her eyes.

* * *

-Natsu's mind-

* * *

Erza reopened her eyes and saw Natsu on his hands and knees in front of END who had a stern look on his face. They didn't seem to notice her and END yelled. "Again!" Natsu stood up and he put his hand in front of him. Erza spotted Sayla who was being used as a practice dummy. "Curse of Disfigurement!" He yelled and she winced but she recovered quickly. "Almost there master." Sayla said and Natsu fell over again. "Get up!" END yelled and Natsu did as he was told. "Do you want me to kill everyone you love!? I will make it so that Erza never walks again, and she will still have her legs!" He said, implying that he would continuously rape Erza. Natsu growled. "Curse of Disfigurement!" He yelled and Sayla's eyes widened. "It seems that my magic and curses are gone master." END nodded.

"So it's because you need that heavy rage and hatred." Natsu sighed and he fell on his ass, breathing heavy. END made Sayla disappear before summoning her again with her magic and curses refurbished. Natsu looked over and spotted Erza. "Huh? What are you doing here Erza?" He asked and she smiled. "Nova showed me how to get into your mind. So this is what you are doing? You are going to seal Jellal's power?" He nodded. "I can't seem to keep him dead so the solution is taking away all of his magical capabilities, including the ability to use curses. He will then spend the rest of his time behind bars."

"We are not done here, You don't know how strong Jellal is in the future and you need him to be subdued to cast this, just because he has to stand still." Natsu nodded. "Red, can you go get Nova for me?" END asked and she frowned at him. "Fine." She looked at Natsu. "How do I get out of here?" Natsu grinned. "Gimme a kiss." She smiled and pressed her lips to his. They parted and he chuckled. "Now just picture yourself waking up in your mind." Erza nodded.

* * *

-Real World-

* * *

Erza opened her eyes. "Nova, I need your help, come into his mind." Nova hesitantly nodded and grabbed his hand, entering the position and closing her eyes.

* * *

-Natsu's Mind-

* * *

They both reopened her eyes. "Good, now that you are here." Nova spotted END and he power skyrocketed. "You bastard!" She entered dragonforce but the thing that was different was the fact that the scales weren't all one color. Every other scale was a different color, signifying all ten of her elements. "Calm down Nova!" Natsu yelled and he entered Dragonforce as well. He matched her power just in case he had to stop her, which he did as he blasted in front of her, stopping her from attacking him. She punch at Natsu which spun around her and put her arm around her back and slammed her into the ground. "Nova! Calm down, we are preventing it from happening right now." She began to breath heavily before her dragonforce faded and he slowly let go of her arm.

She stood up. "What do you need my help with?" She asked in a cold voice. "We need a decent image of Jellal's power in the future. "He was strong enough to keep up with Fire Dragon King Dragonforce mode." Natsu nodded. "Now how does this help us?" Natsu asked END who smirked. "I need you to think about Jellal and you fighting if he had that much power. Natsu nodded. For some reason it began to rain and Jellal took form. Natsu began to be surrounded by steam. "Fight!" END yelled and Natsu rushed at Jellal, entering Dragonforce Fire King Mode. They began to trade blows. "Now! You need to figure out a way to stop him from attacking your family and friends to distract you from sealing him." Natsu nodded and Jellal fired a beam of light at Erza. Erza covered herself but nothing happened. The beam was stopped. "See? Get rid of him for a moment." Natsu did so and he disappeared.

"You need to use a curse that protects them, or be fast enough to stop it, here, try the curse of enhancement on your body." He nodded. He raised his hands. "Curse of Enhancement!" He yelled and he attempted to make himself stronger. He exploded and flew back. "Again!" END yelled. He then turned to Erza. "You can leave if you want we are going to be here for a while, he is only leaving to eat." She nodded. "You wanna head to the guild Nova?" She nodded.

They exited his mind.

* * *

-Real World-

* * *

Nova didn't seem to wanna talk at the moment and Erza was determined to find out why. "What's on your mind honey?" Erza asked and Nova frowned. "He's so strong… I couldn't even move my arm… how was he beaten so easily by Jellal…?" Erza frowned. "He was beaten easily?" Nova nodded. "Yes, Uncle Gray said he was shopping and they landed next to him before he basically just gave his life away." Erza frowned. "Gave his life away?" She nodded. "I don't know why but I won't let it happen again." Erza smiled and nodded.

"Why didn't you come back earlier?" Erza asked out of nowhere. "I uh…" Nova didn't have a good response for that. She couldn't tell her mom about the plan or she would try to stop her. "The truth is… this isn't the first time I came back… it's the first time I came back this far but before this I tried to intervene the fight, the problem is that with them fighting, I wasn't able to get anywhere near them…" Erza nodded. "I see…" It was a lie but Nova managed to scrape by. It wasn't a lie though, really, she had tried before but she had to stop herself because she had almost made it to where her birth didn't happen.

They got to the guild and entered, beginning to converse with their friends.

* * *

-Natsu-

* * *

"Curse of Binding!" Natsu yelled. Jellal was on his knees in front of him blood leaking from multiple wounds, gashes, and yelled this and put his hand on Jellal's forehead. Jellal screamed in pain and Natsu increased the power of the curse. Jellal's eyes were filled with a blinding blue lighting and he went stiff, outstretching his arms and screaming in pain again. It died down after a minute and he fell back. He managed to stand and he ran back away from Natsu. "What have you done to me!" Natsu grinned like a maniac. "I've sealed your magic and curse abilities. He then walked forward. He caught a punch from Jellal and twisted the fist harshly, causing Jellal to bend to his will. Natsu then leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Permanently." This whisper could be heard in an echo.

"Kill me…" Natsu grinned wider and an evil look appeared on his face. "Live with it." He kicked Jellal in the side. "END I need one more thing." END frowned. "What do you need?" Natsu's grin widened. "I want the help of Tartaros." END's eyes widened. "Why?" END sighed. "I want to ensure victory even if he brings an army." END nodded. "How about you just kill him instead?" END asked with hope. Natsu was beginning to be tainted by the curses. "Kill him?" Natsu asked.

The area around them turned to the original top of the tower of heaven. " _Can't you see Erza cares about you!?_ " Jellal laughed. " _I could care less! She will die with you!_ " Jellal ascended into the air and began to cast the abyss break spell. " _DIE!_ " Natsu blasted up toward him. " _ **I'll make sure that you never hurt her again! JELLAL!**_ " Natsu delivered a flaming dragon fire punch to his face that was so hard that the entire atmosphere filled with white magic power and he roared. A dragon image appeared behind him and it roared.

Natsu directed Jellal to the tower and he blasted him through every single floor, destroying most of the tower and most of Jellal.

Then it turned to after the Laxus attack. It was Natsu and Jellal in the forest. " _I guess I have to put you back in that box_." Jellal turned to face him putting on a blank look. " _Huh? Who are… you?_ " Jellal asked. Natsu sighed. " _Really? Faking you're lost memories_?" Natsu punched him in the face. Natsu then used a lacrima to call the royal guards. Natsu proceeded to chop Jellal's neck and he fell unconscious. When the guards arrived Natsu handed them Jellal. " _Don't tell Erza Scarlet._ " The guard nodded and Natsu left.

It was a brief flash of him and END delivering a devastating punch and sending him out of the tower of heaven.

"How would I kill him? I need him to repent for what he's done and what he's tried to do to Erza." END nodded. "I know, which is why you make the death painful. Seal his magic then break everyone of his bones, after that talk to him about what he's done before you finally plunge a flame covered hand through his heart." Natsu nodded. "You're right, that would be too cruel even for what he's done… I think these curses need to be used only when absolutely necessary." END shook his head. "I don't think you should use them at all, I think you should just take precaution before you fight. Get Erza to safety."

Natsu smirked and nodded. "I knew you cared about us." END growled and his face turned comically red. "No… I just feel the same emotions as you and your love is absolutely undeniable for Erza or your kid." Natsu nodded and a sad look appeared on his face. "I just don't want her to have the same childhood Erza and I did…" END sighed.

"As for Jellal, I will find a way to counter his curse just in case." Natsu nodded. "However! That's doesn't mean you can slack on your training! Let's begin!" END yelled and he burst with fire, blasting toward Natsu. Natsu dodged and his fist's lit ablaze as well. He planted it into END's face. END flipped back and grinned. His cheeks grew big and he unleashed a black breath attack. Natsu jumped to the side and he ran with the roar following behind him. He jumped over END and kicked him in the back. "Fire Dragon's Secret Art! Crimson Tornado!" He spun in a circle and a large tornado of fire consumed END and he began to spin around rapidly, flying into the air.

He leaned back and punched a fireball at Natsu who had already blasted at him. END pushed himself back and he slid to a halt on his feet before dashing toward Natsu and punching at him. Natsu slipped to the left and he closelined END, slamming him into the ground, channeling his magic and causing a large explosion. END reached up and placed a hand on his chest. "Curse of Sealing!" He yelled and Natsu lost his ability to use his magic. END then began to beat on him. Natsu grinned. He didn't need his magic, it didn't stop him in Edolas.

He punched END right in the jaw and sent him flying to the side. Natsu dashed at him, slamming down on top of him with a heavy stomp to his gut. Natsu then grabbed his ankles, spinning and throwing him across the black ground. Natsu had so much brute power that he could fight on par with Gildarts without his magic.

END appeared behind him and planted his foot into the back of his head. Natsu flew forward. "Ok, we are done for the day but you need to come back tomorrow to train." Natsu nodded. "Could I train in my sleep?" END nodded. "Yeah but it would be best if you didn't do it around Erza." Natsu cocked his head in confusion. "Just look around when you leave." Natsu nodded and he closed his eyes.

* * *

-Real World-

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes. It was dark out. Erza was resting her head on his shoulder sleeping. He grinned. He then looked around. "Oh." The treeline was scorched. Erza didn't seem to care, she probably was resistant to fire now. "Hey wake up Erza." He shook her lightly. She stirred. "Huh? Natsu?" He nodded. "Lets get home." He picked her up bridal style and he began to walk. "Erza… I know you're pregnant but I think you should stay active, just in case I lose and you have to fight in my place." She sighed. "I know… I just feel really lazy." He nodded. "How about this, when I go into my mind tomorrow, you come with me." She nodded and yawned, falling back asleep. He was now outside of the house.

He entered and went to their room, putting her on the bed. He heard stirring in the other room. "Good night Nova." He said quietly. He heard her stop. "Good night." She said quietly. Since they were dragon slayers they could hear each other. Natsu smiled. She was talking to him.

He laid down next to Erza who stirred again and re-quipped her Pj's. Natsu followed suit and with a dim glow he changed into a black skin tight tee and white shorts. "Goodnight Natsu, I love you." He grinned and he pecked her on the lips. "I love you too, goodnight." Little did they know, things were going to get worse a _**lot**_ quicker than they anticipated.

* * *

- **Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you stop in for the next one! Remember to leave a favorite, follow, and especially your feedback with a review! -Baka-Chan58**


	3. A basic Chapter without much

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

Erza felt a tear fall down her face as she stared at Jellal. Jellal had his hand through Natsu's chest and he threw him away before wiping his hand on his shirt with a look of disgust on his face. He slowly walked toward Erza and it was silent. He put on a smirk and traced her chin like he used to before she met Natsu. "Erza my dear, you should know by now…" He leaned in to her ear. " _You can't get away from me._ " He plunged blasted a beam of light through her abdomen.

* * *

-Natsu and Erza's room!-

* * *

Erza sprung up in cold sweat it was the middle of the night and Natsu was still sleeping. She began to cry and she sobbed into her hands. Natsu opened his eyes slowly and a familiar smell of Erza's tears as well as sobs hit his senses. He sprung up and looked around. "Erza! Are you ok?" He asked and he hugged her close she didn't say anything. "Bad dream?" He whispered afterward and she nodded. "It's… Jellal isn't it?" She nodded again. "I-It feels l-like no matter what I do… I can't get away from him, like he just won't leave me alone." Natsu sighed. He hated it when Erza cried. "Well… It's still dark but it's four in the morning, wanna get ready and go grab some breakfast?" She nodded.

"Ok, Let's take a shower, you're soaked in sweat love." They went into the bathroom and got into the shower. Nova had woken up and she was now in the kitchen preparing food. She had unconsciously prepared three plates. She sat and waited for Erza and Natsu, thinking over what happens in the future, she thought back to her fight with END.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Deadly Fist!" Nova yelled. She was slightly younger and she didn't have Ice or Water." She wasn't able to enter Dragonforce yet. END slipped to the side and planted his knee into her gut, grabbing her by the back of the head and pulling her closer so he could deliver a punch to her face.

She flew back with a broken nose and the wind knocked out of her. She got up and she blasted toward him. "Fire Dragon's Lightning Hammer!" She yelled and she tried to hit him with a hammerfist. He simply reached up and caught her hands. Her eyes widened. "No!" He headbutted her and grabbed her by the throat. He stayed silent the entire time. He then slammed her into the floor before lifting her by the throat again. She grabbed his arm and growled with a small cough. "I'll t-take this with me…" He hands got covered in black lightning and light. "Lightning Shadow Dragon's Holy Grip Strike!"

A large explosion happened and his arm was blown off. She was blasted back and her back hit a stone wall. She coughed up blood and hung her head. He was still silent and he grew back his arm, surprising her. His arm was black now. "What are you!?" She screamed at him and he remained silent. He held up the same hand and started to charge up a blast. Nova closed her eyes, awaiting the attack. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" She heard her mother's voice. END was basted back.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu!? That's your daughter!" Erza ran to her side. "Nova, get out of her, now." Nova shook her head. "N-No mom, I can st-" Erza interrupted her. "GO!" Nova nodded hesitantly and she began to run away. Erza turned around and Nova hid behind a wall just in case her mom needed help. END emerged from a cloud of smoke with fire leaking off of himself. "Natsu! Wake up!" She yelled. He walked toward her slowly. She lit ablaze she slowly lost her fire though. She wasn't nearly as strong as she had been before, she hadn't kept up with her training at all. "P-Please!?" She yelled and tears began to fall down her face. She wanted to fight him but even if she had her magic she wouldn't, she couldn't.

She ran at him and she hugged him. Nova's eyes widened. "Mom? What are y-" END opened his mouth. "Erza… I'm sorry…" Nova's eyes widened. He placed his hand on her abdomen. "NO!" Nova yelled but she was too late. Erza was blasted through the stomach with a fireball and she began to fall backward. END caught her and placed her down on the ground, leaving a peck on her now cold forehead. "MOM!" Nova yelled and she entered a dragonforce with rainbow scales. She dashed at END and she punched at him. END entered dragonforce and caught her punch but he was pushed back. She growled and she unleashed a rainbow colored breath attack right in his face. He was blasted back into rubble.

Nova responded quickly, picking up her mom's body and dashing away into the forest. END didn't even bother getting up. He had tears streaming down his face. "Er-za!" He yelled and he clutched his head. "E-Erza…" He muttered and he roared in pain. "ERZA!" He roared and elements began to pour off of him.

* * *

-Jellal-

* * *

Jellal grasped his hand and increased the power of the curse. He growled as it was becoming insanely hard to keep up the curse. He could feel Natsu fighting him with all of his might. Natsu roared in pain again and Jellal was beginning to sweat. Natsu's magic power was draining quickly and Jellal's was as well. "N-NO!" He yelled and he channeled more magic. END then fell unconscious. Jellal sighed in relief. He then was pushed back unexpectedly again.

* * *

-Nova-

* * *

She kept running until she reached the hideout at Sabertooth. "WENDY!" She yelled and Wendy came running out. Wendy began to look at Erza frantically and tears began to pour from her eyes. "Erza! Don't die on us!" She yelled and she entered Dragonforce, healing faster. It was too late however as Erza was already gone. It was all fruitless. "NO!" Nova screamed and she hugged Erza's body tight. "MOM!"

* * *

-Flashback END-

* * *

Nova sobbed just thinking about it. She was the reason her mother died in her timeline. If only she had been stronger. That's why she went to the dragon world to train. She traveled through the eclipse gate and she trained with Viserion the Ice Dragon and Hydrangea the water Dragon.

END killed all of the dragon slayers so the dragons could roam freely and then he proceeded to kill everybody else she loves. The only ones left were Lucy and Wendy but Wendy was comatose and Lucy was disabled. All of her keys were destroyed as well. She had put up a good fight though because after they had fought END the first time, she immediately went to tain in the celestial spirit world. She left with Leo and his key was broken so he couldn't return to her.

Natsu exited into the kitchen with a irritated look on his face. "And why are you crying?" He asked and he made his way over to her. "Leave me alone." She said and he sighed, nodding. He sat down and looked at the food. It was pancakes. "Did I ever cook for you?" He asked, not looking at her. It was silent for a moment. "Yes." She broke the silence. "He nodded. "I can tell, this is my recipe." She nodded. "It's one of the only things I have left to remember you and mom."She said and she raised her hand. In a bright glow the tattered version of his scarf appeared. "This is too." He nodded. He looked at it and he grasped it gently.

He took his off and handed it to her. He took hers. "Let's trade." He said and he put the tattered one on. "I figure that you would want a cleaner memory." He then directed his attention to Erza who was entering the room add she kissed him. She sat down and they all began to eat. Well besides Nova. She continued to stare down at the scarf in her hands. A tear hit it. She got up and walked out. "What happened with her?" Erza asked with an angry tone. "I have no clue." He replied nonchalantly. "You ready to train?" She nodded and they left.

They began to make their way toward the field that they usually use. On the way they picked up a cake. "Can we take this into your mind by any chance?" He tapped his chin. He pulled out a lacrima. He channeled magic into it and it began to ring. A moment later someone answered. "Zeref, where are you?" The lacrima was static for a moment. "I'm out on a mission." Natsu nodded. "Ok, nevermind then, thanks for answering. Love you bro." He hung up. "Nope." He told her and he sat down. "Why?" He asked. "I wanted to see if END wanted a piece of cake." Natsu nodded. "Hold on." He closed his eyes.

A moment later they reopened. " **Huh? Why am I in control?** " Erza held up a paper plate with a plastic fork. The plate a slice of strawberry cake on it. "I thought you might want some cake." END's cheeks heated up. " **U-Uh… thanks?** " He said, taking the slice of cake. "Can Natsu hear us right now?" END shook his head. "Why is he more irritable than normal." He sighed. " **It's the initial side effects of curses. He will be a little more easy to anger for a couple more days.** " Erza nodded. "What's his plan with Jellal?" Erza asked and END choked on his bite of cake. " **He wants to seal his magic completely and put him in solitary confinement permanently. I think after finding out that Jellal had made him kill you and the rest of his family and friends… he lost any remorse or mercy he had for Jellal. He wants to curse him to a fate worse than death.** "

Erza frowned. "I guess…" END sighed. He had finished his cake. "Why don't you just talk to him about it." His tone softened and she looked at her feet. "I think he will smell out Jellal and try to kill him right now. I think he needs to be more mentally ready than he is right now." END nodded. "I see… ok, I'm putting Natsu back." She nodded and Natsu's body returned to normal. "Huh? Oh, you ready to join me?" She nodded and they entered his mind.

* * *

-Natsu's Mind-

* * *

Erza practiced her form and requipping while Natsu and END spared without magic. A glow appeared in the distance. It was Nova. Smiled at Erza and gave Natsu a not so cold look. "Do you need help mom?" Erza nodded. "Do you want to have a sword battle?" Nova nodded. She summoned a simple sword and Erza smiled. "Let's see your swordsmanship! Enguard!" She rushed at Nova who blocked her sword strike with a graceful parry. Erza grinned. "I guess being with me all of that time, you picked up a thing or two?" Nova nodded. "Kind of, I mean, where...when I'm from, you are out of shape and out of practice, making you an easy target."

Erza frowned. "The more you talk about future me, the more I sound awful." Nova smiled slightly. "Yeah but you're my mom, I loved you either way." They exchanged sword blows again with a clash of metal and Nova was surprised by Erza's strength. Sparks flew and Nova pushed back. Erza pushed harder as well and Nova was pushed back, causing her to jumped back and reposition her sword, awaiting Erza. Erza repositioned her sword and in an instant the sword changed to a black katana and she was in her cheetah armor. Nova had no idea that her mom could requip so fast. She was basically powerless in her timeline.

Nova's eyes widened as her vision seemed to blur. Erza had appeared in front of her. Nova hastily and sloppily put up her guard and sparks flew. Nova was launched back. Nova stabbed the ground to stop her momentum. Erza was coming down on top of her and Nova rolled to the side, avoiding a stab. Nova flipped to her feet and pulled a sword from her pocket dimension. She dashed at Erza who simply and gracefully ducked a slice and swept her feet. Nova landed on her hands and tried to do a backflip kick but Erza swept her hands too. Nova landed on the back of her head and her back. Erza pointed her sword at her face.

"I win." Nova giggled. "Wow, I never knew you were so strong. You could probably take on END… I think you just didn't want to…" Erza smiled lightly. "Well, to be fair when I stabbed him the first time I couldn't stop crying because he looked and sounded just like you're fa- Natsu." Nova smiled sadly at her catching herself and the information given. "W-Wait, you stabbed him?" Erza nodded. "We already had to deal with him the first time." Nova frowned. "How did you deal with him?" Erza pointed at Natsu. "Natsu beat him into the ground and we sealed him back into here." She gestured all around her.

They turned their attention to Natsu as he yelled. He had slammed Jackal into the floor by his face and used the aftermath explosion on Kyouka by grabbing her face with the same hand. He then proceeded to catch the sword that was sent toward him by Ezel and he twisted, making Ezel lose his balance. Natsu then proceeded to sweep his feet and kick him in the gut. Ezel flew back and Natsu slipped to the side, narrowly avoiding a claw attack from Sayla. Natsu then punched him in the gut and grabbed her by her foot, spinning her and throwing her at Mard Geer.

Mard slipped to the side and he waved his finger, sending vine after vine toward Natsu who dodged them all and he rushed at Mard Geer with a smirk. He was getting cocky. He punched at Mard Geer but Mard Geer slipped to the side and entered his demon form, kneeing Natsu in the gut, sending him flying back to where he came from.

An army of Lamys jumped on top of him and began to grope every part of his body. He roared and with a wave of fire he blasted all of them off of him. He then dashed toward Mard Geer again but a demon like Jackal met him halfway. Natsu slipped a heavy punch and he kicked him in the back. He then ignored the explosion on his foot. "Persistent." Natsu then rushed at Jackal. Jackal met him in the middle and they clashed fists. "Are demons immune to death magic?" Natsu asked him and Jackal frowned. "No why?" Natsu grinned. "Perfect." His fire turned black. "Fire Dragon's Deadly Strike!" He punched Jackal in the face and he was absorbed with black magic that spun for a moment. When it cleared there was no sign of Jackal.

Natsu then jumped over a rushing Kyouka and his feet lit up with the black magic. "Fire Dragon's Decaying Blow!" He planted both of his feet into Kyouka's back and the was consumed by the magic. Kyouka screamed and she was decayed into dust as well. Natsu spun and Ezel's eyes widened. "Fire Dragon's Deadly Wingslice!" He yelled and he hit Ezel with a backfist. Ezel met the same fate as the other two. Natsu then kneed Sayla in the gut and grabbed her by the throat. "Death Dragon's Grip Strike!" This was pure death magic so a black explosion was seen and it consumed her.

She was turned to dust as well. All that was left was Mard. Natsu turned toward him and Mard felt a bead of sweat. With the death magic swirling around Natsu, Mard couldn't see any of his features besides glowing red eyes on a silhouette. He couldn't let Natsu t- "Too Late."

Natsu said from behind him. He impaled Mard with his hand through his chest and MArd decayed quickly. Natsu then let him Magic die down and he turned to END. "How was that?" END smirked. "It was amazing but I thought you didn't like using death magic." Natus frowned and his look turned cold. "For Jellal, I'll make an exception." Natsu though up Jellal and the atmosphere changed to the tower of heaven after the blast.

Jellal was standing there with his sleeveless black vest on and his baggy blue pants. He had a grin on his face. "Is that all you can do? Is this the power of the mighty dragon slayer?" He began to laugh. There was an unconscious Erza behind Natsu. Jellal dashed toward Natsu who met him in the middle. Jellal was pushed back and Natsu grabbed him by the face, slamming him repeatedly into the floor. Jellal kicked him away and launched a wave a holy magic at him. Natsu jumped back avoiding it. Jellal jumped in the air and he weaved the signs for the abyss break spell.

Natsu stood there and watched him. A large glowing meteor like object appeared in the sky and to match it Natsu developed black scales on his face and he began to charge up his magic into his mouth. "Die!" Jellal yelled. He directed the completely massive toward Natsu. "What are you doing Natsu!?" Erza yelled. Natsu reared his head back. "Death Dragon's…" It got about ten meters away from him and he unleashed the attack. "ROAR!" The attack consumed the meteor like object and Jellal with it, decaying them at the speed of light before it cleared, revealing nothing but a little bit of dust in its place.

Natsu was breathing heavy and the mindscape returned to its previous state of a black void.

Natsu sighed and he caught his breath. "Ok."

Erza was grinning widely. "That was the day that I fell for him. He saved from that evil man for the first time." Nova smiled lightly. "How long had you know him before that?" Erza tapped her chin for a moment. "About two and a half almost three months." Nova's jaw hit the floor. "What? Not even as a member of Fairy Tail?" SHe shook her head. "You see you're fa- Natsu-" Nova interrupted her. "It's fine." Erza sighed and nodded. "You're father was a dark mage before joining Fairy Tail." Nova's jaw hit the ground. "Really!?" Erza nodded. "He went by the name, Salamander. He protected me with his life before he even joined Fairy Tail."

"How?" Erza remembered it like it was yesterday she began to explain.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"Salamander!" She screamed. She still didn't trust him. He had just taken a blast from Lullaby by standing in front of her. Grya then put up a shield. Salamander coughed up blood and fell onto on knee. He looked over his shoulder and he smirked at her. "What? You better not care about me Scarlet." She blushed lightly. "Sh-shut up! Of course not! Go kill that thing and hopefully yourself in the process!" He chuckled. "Noway! You're not getting rid of me that easily. I still haven't got that date yet!" He blasted up toward Lullaby leaving Erza flustered and Makarov amused. "Let's go big guy! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

* * *

-Flashback END-

* * *

Nova listened to the story and she frowned. "I thought you said you fell for him at the tower." Erza nodded. "Just listen."

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

A barely conscious Erza with blurry vision that was turning black heard one last thing before she fell unconscious one thing that managed to send a heat to her cheeks and a chill down her spin. "I don't want Scarlet to see me rip you apart."

She woke up a while later and they were still fighting she sat up and began to watch them.

Natsu was leaking black flames and his eyes were red. Last time she had seen this he had went berserk and almost killed all of them. Something was different though. He caught her eyes and and he gave her a reassuring smile. Jellal grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the stomach before throwing her back at the lacrima. Jellal was interrupted by Simon and he was punched in the face. Simon's efforts were in vain however as Jellal stabbed him through the heart with is hand and obliterated him with a magic blast.

She screamed and tears began to fall from her eyes. Natsu was silent as he watched this. "Don't worry my dear Erza, you will join him soon." He went to push her but he was unable to as an enraged Natsu grabbed his wrist. Natsu then punched him in the face so hard that Jellal screamed in pain and flew back into the pillar. Natsu then turned to her and bent down to her level. He gave her a soft reassuring smile. "Hey, are you ok?" She nodded. "I'll be right back Scarlet, just give me a second to deal with this loser." She nodded again.

Her tears grew heavier as he turned around. He was being burned by the black fire he was using. All for her. They rushed at each other and they connected fist making a wave of wind that made Erza flinch and cover her face. She then noticed that she was wearing his scarf. He really cared about it. She heard Natsu roar and he grabbed Jellal by the face, slamming him through the floor. He then proceeded to jump after him, slamming him through floor after floor. He roared again.

" **YOU MADE ERZA CRY!** " Her eyes widened and her heart began to beat faster. " **I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!** " Natsu's power increased. " **HURT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!** " Jellal flew back up past her, glowing yellow. "I'm unmatchable at this speed! You never catch me!" Natsu roared again and he appeared in front of Jellal, throwing him back at the tower. He then punched him, imbedding him into a lacrima. He pulled back and punched him much harder, shattering the entire boulder. Jellal jumped back but it was useless as Natsu appeared in front of him and imbedded his fist into Jellal's gut, making him hunch over. Jellal wasn't done with however as Natsu kneed him in the face, sending him into the air and Natsu followed after him grabbing him. Natsu threw him at the ground and landed on top of him with a burst of flames. Jellal managed to get away and he jumped into the air. "I'm done! I could care less about the tower anymore! I'm going to kill both of you and I will just have to rebuild the tower!" Jellal began to cast the abyss break spell and Natsu roared, readying and unleashing a breath attack. " **Fire Dragon's ROAR!** " The roar was so massive that it put any of their previous attacks to shame. The abyss break meteor collided with it and it was consumed. The roar traveled further and hit Jellal, sending him further into the air.

Natsu blasted up toward him covered in flames.

" **Can't you see Erza cares about you Jellal!?"** Natsu yelled in question. " **Anyone can be a better person if they try! Just look at me! If you can't become a better person by yourself!?** " Natsu punched with all of his remaining magic power. " **THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!"** He punched Jellal and there was a sonic boom. Jellal was sent flying through the tower and crashing into the bottom floor. Natsu landed and he was out of magic power so he fell over.

Erza caught him and held him up, teary eyed. The tower began to shake and her eyes widened. She tried to run with him on her back but she was too weak from her fight with Jellal. She ultimately decided that the only way to save his life was for her to be absorbed into the tower. She placed her hand on the lacrima and screamed in pain as she began to be absorbed. The tower began to leak magic and Natsu woke up. "S-Scarlet? What are you doing!?" He asked and he managed to crawl to her.

"Erza...why?" She smiled softly at him and tears began to fall from his eyes. "To protect those I care about…" She began to be absorbed all the way and all that was left out was her head. "Natsu…" His tears got heavier. "I love you…"

She was absorbed completely into the lacrima and she could hear his screamed as he pounded on the lacrima. "I love you too!" "PLEASE!" "ERRZAA!" She closed her eyes.

* * *

-Flashback Halt!-

* * *

"What happened next!? How are you still alive!?" Erza shushed her. "I'm getting to that, so anyway…"

* * *

-Flashback resume!-

* * *

Erza heard her friends calling to her and she opened her eyes she was floating above water with Natsu's scarf around her neck. Her friends were running toward her. She looked at her hands. "B-But how?" Where was Natsu? She began to panic. She looked up. "I guess you are done with blue hair huh?" He was carrying her bridal style. He set her down and they were now sitting. "Please…" Tear began to leak from both of their eyes. They laced their fingers and put their foreheads together. "Erza… I love you too." He placed his lips on hers and her eyes widened. He pulled back and his eyes filled with heavier tears. "Please... " She listened intently with love gripping her heart. "Please don't ever leave me again." She kissed him this time and she pulled back. "I won't Natsu…" She hugged him tight and he fell unconscious.

* * *

-Flashback END-

* * *

"How did he get you out of the crystal!?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "From what he told me, he absorbed the etherion blast and used the power to reach in and pull me out." Nova nodded. "After that he left for a year and when he came back, he was so much stronger… he bested the number one guy in our guild." Nova nodded. "You have such a wonderful love story…" Erza nodded. "What about you? Do you love anyone?" Nova smiled sadly. "I never had the opportunity to…" Erza frowned and looked down sadly.

"That's sad… I promise you… Natsu and I will restore your timeline." Nova nodded. "I can't thank you or dad enough…" Erza smiled and hugged her tightly. "You should go and get some rest, you need to train more tomorrow right, you should get a move on with that." Erza nodded. "What about you?" Nova smiled. "I'm gonna spend some quality time with dad." Erza nodded and gave her a happy smile. "I'm glad you want to." She nodded. "Natsu, I'm gonna go home and rest. Nova is staying though!" Natsu nodded. Erza and him kissed and she left. Nova waited ten minutes and she watch Natsu spar with END. "I'm gonna go dad!" Natsu's eyes widened. "Uh-ok…" He said, stunned that she had called him dad.

She glowed and disappeared. "I'll be back in a sec." Natsu said and END nodded.

* * *

-Realworld-

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes. Nova was wielding a sword and about to put it through the back of his neck. She sighed and growled. She stopped before the skin though. "I-I…" She growled and went to do it again. "You clearly don't want to actually kill me." Nova gasped. "Calm down, I knew the whole time. I can hear everything remember." She sighed and dropped the sword. "I can't do it anyway. You win." He grinned. "It wouldn't change anything anyway, you know that right?" She frowned. "Huh? Why?" He sighed. "I am pretty much immune to death now, I didn't know until END pointed it out to me. If I die, he takes over. He can give me back control and voila I'm alive again." She frowned. "But if I kill END-" He cut her off. "No. END is immortal."

She gasped. That explained how he regenerates. "The only way I can die is age basically or if END is sealed." SHe growled. "How are we supposed to kill END then!?" Natsu shook his head. "We aren't have you not been filled in on the plan? I am going to kill Jellal and prevent any possession in the first place." She nodded hesitantly.

"What if you can't do it!? What then!?" Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. "It won't come the that." He hugged her tight and she began to cry. "I promise." She hugged him back. "I don't want to watch you or mom die again… I don't want to be responsible for anybody else's death!" Natsu hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You won't have to, I'll destroy Jellal before he has the opportunity to hurt any of you ever again."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Nova… I promise I will protect all of us, I will not die." Natsu grinned and he patted her on the head. "Let's go home, I'm sure you're mom is ruining the kitchen right now." His eyes widened. "I-I mean I hope she is preparing a delicious meal for us?" It was more of a question as Erza stepped out from behind a tree. "Too late!" Erza yelled and she tackled him. "Nova! Help me!" Nova began to laugh. "You go mom!" Tears of joy began to fall down her face, it felt like a boulder was lifted off her shoulders.

'I love you guys.'

* * *

- **Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, remember to leave a Fav, Follow, and most of all, your feedback in a review! Make sure to come check out the next chapter! -Baka-Chan58-**


	4. END's Unbridled Rage! JELLAL!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, it all belongs to our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. I am only responsible for specific attacks and an occasional original character. Enjoy the story to your full abilities. I'm here to satisfy, not disgrace the Fairy Tail name.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

" **Attack name!** "

* * *

-Natsu and Erza's Room!-

* * *

It was early morning and Natsu was getting dressed. He had on black boots with baggy black pants tucked in. Next he had on a red open sleeveless vest. His arms were covered in bandages due to his extensive training with END. It had been three months with still no sign of Jellal. Erza was reasonably large with a noticeable baby bump and they had found a way around her condition in Natsu's mind so that she could still train.

Nova had found a place of her own, closer to the guild. Natsu and Erza lived on the outskirts of Magnolia. Erza emerged from the bathroom in a comfortable white dress and sandals. Her feet were too swollen to wear anything else. Her breasts had grown larger and her stomach had as well. She was five months pregnant. Natsu made sure that despite Erza's weird cravings for pickles and sour cream flavored cake, that she ate reasonably healthy and she took all the prenatal vitamins.

Natsu hugged her from behind in the kitchen and he kissed her cheek. She responded with a giggle and then a tear and then a lusty stare. Natsu was smiling, he didn't mind the mood swings but he felt sorry for those people at the guild who had to be punished for no reason whatsoever. Natsu sighed and he picked her up bridal style placing her on the couch. "Are you hungry?" He asked and she nodded. He nodded as well.

"Can I have some cake?" Erza asked in a tired tone and he shook his head with a genuine smile and a peck to her forehead.

"No honey, I can get you some kind of weirdly flavored meat with a salad side though, or maybe you just want a normal breakfast of bacon, eggs, and ham?" He asked and he pecked her on the head again. She gave him a pouty face. Her face then took on a seductive look.

"How about you eat me instead?" She asked and he blushed. He hadn't expected her lustful mood swing at the moment. "Oh my, Natsu are you blushing?" He grinned.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect that, and fine, I am pretty hungry and a dragon has to eat right?" He asked and he kissed her neck, beginning to nibble on her earlobe. She moaned loudly and he pressed into her softly. "Do you wanna take it slow?" He asked and he traced his hands around her supple hips. "Or do you want me to dig in?" He said in a husky tone while heating his temperature to a pleasurable level."

She leaned up into him, arching her back and she whispered into his ear. "I want you to tear me apart." He grinned and he ripped off her blouse which barely fit her anymore. He graciously dove onto her nipples and he quickly tore her skirt off with his hands. He removed her sopping panties and he burned his pants to the point where they were literally incintagrated. He pushed inside her forcefully and she screamed his name.

He began to pound her insides rapidly and he entered Dragon Force. He picked up his pace and she screamed his name again, releasing her juices all over his legs. He kept going and occasionally sped up even faster. He increased his pace by entering king mode and she screamed his name, hitting her climax again. This didn't stop him however as he kept going. She moaned or screamed his name with every thrust and she screamed one last time, hitting her climax again. Natsu groaned and released his seed into her awaiting womanhood and she moaned uncontrollably. He pulled out and laid next to her, he was glad they had decided to get a big couch.

You see the layout to their house was pretty simple. It was a one floor house with three rooms. Their bedroom was a simple room with white painted walls and yellowish white baseboards. The bed itself was gold and the mattress was white with a blood red bedspread. Next to the bed was a black dresser that stood out. The dresser itself was on the side of the bed that Erza usually sleeps on and it had her books, her wallet, and the most important of all, her lacrima to call for Natsu.

The other rooms followed the same color design and the living room had a simple pair of large black couches, a loveseat, and a single chair. There were two bathrooms, one being in their room and the other being down the hallway across from the guest room. The third room was at the very end of the hall and it was empty, completely isolated and unused, catching dust.

They lived most of their lives in the house now and since they were on the outskirts they were walking distance to Natsu's training spot.

Natsu remembered what happened after the events with Nova.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Natsu and Nova hugged it out and Erza stepped out of the treeline. The rain clouds had retreated back and the sun shone through. Natsu thought of something. "Nova, I want to fight you." Natsu said and he stood up. Natsu grinned at her and reached down, helping her stand. She grinned back at him.

"Right!" She jumped back. "You're going down dad!" She yelled and Natsu smirked.

"We'll see about that Nova." flames began to circle his feet and his hair began to move around wildly as the wind around him began to circle fiercely. He grinned and beckoned her with his hand, taunting her.

"You asked for it!" She summoned a sword and threw it at him. He caught it by the handle and he planted it into the ground. He then backflipped as she appeared in front of him. He dodged just in time, avoiding a wind coated foot. She put her hands out at him and he covered his face as it grew cold and windy. "Ice Dragon's Windy Hailstorm!" She yelled and Natsu began to get pelted with large balls of ice. He leaked flames and the air grew hot.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu let loose a torrent of flames at Nova who reared her head back.

"Cold Light Dragon's Lighting Breath!" She yelled and a beam of blue light surrounded by lightning collided with Natsu's roar. Natsu growled. He poured more magic into it and they canceled out. Natsu blasted through the smoke, kneeing Nova in the gut. Nova flipped back, sliding on her hands and feet while breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath.

"Fire Form!" Natsu yelled and he vanished in flames. Nova's eyes widened and she jumped straight into the air, avoiding a large ball of fire that came from behind her. She was then kicked back down to the ground and she groaned in pain, jumping up out of the hole.

"Holy Dragon's Deathray!" She punched at the newly formed Natsu and a beam of concentrated white death magic was sent toward Natsu. Natsu jumped to the side and he stomped, kicking up dirt. He then threw a boulder at her and her eyes widened. She jumped out of the way, rolling and jumping back to avoid a flaming punch from Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened as Nova appeared behind him. "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" She yelled.

'A fusion raid?' Natsu thought in his mind. He remembered hearing about this move from Gajeel who had fought Sting and Rogue. It was a direct hit and Natsu was blown back, through a tree. He coughed up blood. At least he knew she wasn't playing around.

"Sky Dragon's Liquid Metal!" She yelled and liquid metal began to pour from the sky. Natsu's eyes widened and he was consumed by it. He was lost in an abyss and the metal began to harder. He heated his body to an immense level and the metal turned to liquid again, allowing him to get free. He flipped to the side, avoiding a slash from an Iron sword.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" He yelled and he kicked her in the side, sending her to the side and flipping, landing with her feet on a tree.

"Iron Dragon's Pillars!" She yelled and Natsu was surrounded by four pillars of iron. He frowned.

"Lightning Dragon's Fiery Dome!" The pillars were covered in lighting and a dome fire was formed. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Fire Dragon's Absorption!" He yelled and he opened his mouth, this was going to hurt his lungs but he would be fine, he ate Laxus' lighting before. The pillars exploded with lightning and Natsu began to absorb it. He breathed it in and ignored the stinging pain in his lungs. Nova roared and poured more magic into it. Natsu began to breath in even more. He entered dragon force and all of it was absorbed. All the sudden her attack was gone, leaving the four pillars. Natsu appeared in front of her. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!" He yelled and he punched her in the gut.

The punch was so powerful that the ground began to shake. She flew back and through at tree, connecting with another one and coughing up blood. She wasn't moving anymore and Natsu began to power down. Natsu's eyes widened and he powered back up again however as she shakily made her way to her feet, stumbling.

"I'm… not… finished." She muttered and magic swirled around her. Beautiful rainbow colored scales appeared on her skin and she began to heal slightly. Small white mings appeared on her back similar to Wendy entered dragon force and her hair turned blood red. Her eyes began to glow green. "I'm not done yet!" She yelled and she blasted at Natsu, punching at him.

Natsu reached out and caught her fist although he was pushed back through the forest. Erza watched in amazement at the full scale battle in front of her. Natsu groaned as he was thrown off his feet and Erza's eyes widened. Her daughter was only fifteen and she was capable of throwing the strongest person she knew through the air in his dragon force mode. Natsu caught himself and blasted toward her with fire coming through his feet. The field was being leveled at this point.

Natsu landed and he swept her feet out from under her, throwing her through the air by her feet. She landed and skidded across the ground and she stood quickly, blasting back toward Natsu. Natsu leaned back, avoiding a punch and he kicked at her side with a roundhouse. She caught his leg and swept his other one. He used the momentum and threw her with his feet before letting out a flaming breath attack. Nova matched it with a water one and It turned to steam which she used to her advantage.

"Ice Dragon's Poison Needles!" She yelled and purple needles made of ice formed, blasting toward Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" He yelled and he crossed his arms. A torrent of fire was formed and consumed the needles. They melted and water pooled the ground.

"Water Dragon's Lighting Clones!" She yelled and water versions of herself that were see through formed. They all dashed toward Natsu. Natsu amplified his magic and he began to have a hand to hand combat battle with the clones. He jumped over a punch and he kicked one in the face. They were slower than the original so he had no problem keeping up. Natsu's foot was soaked with water and the cones was destroyed. He easily dispatched all the clones and his eyes widened. He was completely soaked with water.

He was then shocked at a massive level by lightning from the electric water. He fell to his knee. It seemed that Nova was not only powerful, but she was also a genius. He dodged an incoming punch by leaning to the left and rolling. He then jumped to the side again and sent a large fireball at her. She blew it back with a gust of wind and she kicked him in the chest. He flew back and flipped to his feet. His body was still recovering.

He jumped back to avoid a heavy ice covered foot. She then kicked in his direction and he was consumed in a large Iceberg. Steam began to fill the area and he knew it was bad for him but he had to get out of the ice and he didn't want to reveal his ultimate defense against magic. She punched him and with all the steam a large ice boulder was formed in the sky. It fell toward Natsu who punched it away with fire which made it impossible to avoid the kick to his back from Nova. This fight was pretty one sided right now and he knew this.

He slid to a halt and stood up. He clashed fists with Nova and his eyes widened. She had the same symbol on her arm that he did and it was glowing. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the ground. His mouth then filled with fire. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He roared and Nova was consumed by fire. He jumped back and he blocked a punch from her. He then punched her with a lightning covered fist and she groaned in pain. She flew back and slid on her feet. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Raging Volt!" He yelled and he threw a large ball of lightning at her.

She crossed her fists and his eyes widened. "Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Shocking Ice Blade!" She yelled and like Natsu's crimson lotus exploding flame blade a tornado came out of her fists but it was made of yellow ice that was pulsing like a lacrima. The ice had pierced Natsu's shoulder and he immediately cauterized it. He jumped back to avoid a punch from her. He saw only one way to preserve his magic power and keep up with her. He dashed past her and grabbed a piece of the iceberg, ignoring the massive amount of shocking and he ate it.

Her eyes widened. "That's not your element! You're going to die!" She yelled and he smirked back at her.

"Lightning Ice Dragon's…" Her eyes widened. "Roar!" He yelled and a beam of yellow light consumed her. She covered her face and when the light died down she was in a yellow stream of ice and it was shocking her. She began to emit fire and the symbol on her arm began to glow. She burst out of the ice and she was emitting large amounts of flames. "King Mode huh?" His symbol began to glow as well and he blasted toward her. Her symbol cut off and she collapsed. He caught her and he smiled. She wasn't very good with the king mode yet. She was unconscious.

"I don't see how she would have any problem beating END?" Erza said and Natsu frowned. "It's probably not just END. It's probably END infused with a lot of Jellal's magic power. That would be too much, even for her. I'll just have to beat Jellal beforehand." Natsu said and Erza nodded.

* * *

-Flashback END-

* * *

Natsu sat up from the couch and he picked her up bridal style. He set her on the bed in their room. "Hey, I'm going to swing by the guild, do you want anything?" He asked and she nodded.

"Pick me up a ceasar salad." She answered and he pecked her on the lips. "Also? Are you going to take a job? We need money somehow right?" He nodded.

"I was thinking about it but if I do, I'm gonna leave Nova here with you and take Gray with me." Erza nodded and she kissed him. "Ok, I love you, see you when I get back." He said and he walked out. He made his way through the town after Re-quipping into a simple black open vest with a dragon head on the back and gold trimming. His pants were a simple pair of white baggy ones that he used a lot for combat. He wore sandals instead of boots because he found that they were more comfortable. His tattered scarf was draped around his neck and although her had went to the tailor to see if he could get it repaired, they had never seen the material before so he was out of luck.

He picked up a salad along the way and he entered the guild. He made his way to Gray's table and sat down. The ice mage was conversing with Juvia who held Crystal in her hands. "Hey Gray? You wanna go on a job with me? I need some stable income." Gray looked at Juvia who nodded with a smile.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" Gray asked. He too needed to go on a job, most likely S-Class.

"Actually I was hoping to take an S-Class and take care of it quickly before returning to Erza." Gray nodded.

"You need help picking one?" Natsu shook his head.

"Nah, I should be good, do you want a fighting one or a tactical one, it really doesn't matter to me." Gray frowned.

"I'm itching for a good fight." He said and Natsu nodded. Natsu walked upstairs and he looked over the quests. He saw a particularly interesting one that interested him. Last time he dealt with a reaper was pretty easy but maybe this one would be a challenge. Plus Gray could take it one with his devil slayer magic.

"Aye Gray! You wanna hunt a reaper?" Natsu asked and Gray nodded.

"Sounds good, when do you wanna leave?" He asked back and Natsu grinned.

"As soon as I take this salad to Erza." Gray nodded.

"Ok, I'll go wait at the train station." Gray replied and Natsu nodded. He then left the guild and headed toward his house.

A scent then hit his nose. "Erza!" He began to run and he entered his doorway, running toward their room. "Dammit!" He yelled and he shut the open window.

He ran to the train station as fast as he could. "Gray! Change of Plans! We are following Jellal! He got Erza!" Gray growled.

"Let's go!" Gray yelled. Natsu nodded. "Do you wanna get anyone else!?" Gray asked while they ran in the direction Natsu said to go. Natsu shook his head and Gray could see the panic in his eyes.

* * *

-Erza-

* * *

Erza woke up and she was tied to a tree. 'How did I get here? Oh that's right… Jellal.'

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

The door to their house opened and Erza smiled. "Welcome back Natsu!" She yelled and the door to her room opened. Her eyes widened. She went to stand up but he was gone. "Jellal!" She yelled and she summoned a sword, looking around the room for him, it was empty. He appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat with one hand, lifting her off her feet.

"Hello Erza my dear." He said and she stabbed him through the chest aiming for the kill. He simply smirked.

"Oh sweet sweet Erza, I'm an etherious now, I won't lose to Natsu any longer." He said and he unsheathed the sword from his chest and he threw it to the side as she was losing consciousness from lack of air. She kicked him in the face and she got free, running and opening the window to yell Natsu's name but another person was standing there on the other side of the window. "Drain." The person muttered and Erza could feel her magic being drained. She transferred all that she had left to her baby and before she lost consciousness she saw the silhouette of two more people.

* * *

-Flashback END-

* * *

Erza growled and she tried to break free from the restraints. She was unable to because it was sealing her magic not to mention she didn't have much left. She yelled Natsu's name and Jellal stepped out of the treeline. He was in a black sleeveless shirt and white pants. He had on black combat boots and his eyes were red.

"He can hear you. But he can't save you Erza." He said and Erza growled.

"He's going to tear you limb from limb you bastard!" Erza yelled and she gasped in pain as he slapped her across the cheek.

"Shut up. You annoying Harlot." Jellal said and he slapped her again. His slaps were so powerful that she had blood coming from her cheeks. She flinched as he went to slap her again and he laughed. "Now submit." He said and he turned around. "Just in time." Natsu and Gray burst into the treeline.

"Jellal!" Natsu yelled and immediately the area grew heated. "Gray, we have company." Natsu said and Gray nodded. His shirt then flew off as three people jumped down from the treeline. "Why do you only go after me!?" Natsu yelled at Jellal and Jellal began to laugh.

"Natsu Natsu Natsu, It's all a revenge thing. You have no idea to know what it's like to work for your entire life only to have all of your work destroyed in front of your very eyes. I worked for so long to revive Zeref and yet it feels like it's all for nothing because he has joined Fairy Tail!" Jellal managed to say through the rage he was feeling through the sight of Natsu.

"So you let yourself be turned into an Etherious!? All so you could kill me!?" Jellal nodded.

"Yes Natsu but not only you, everything and everyone you love. Starting with your daughter." In a flash of light Nova fell the ground.

"Dad!" She yelled and Natsu growled.

"Nova!" He yelled and Nova got ready to run to him but Jellal grabbed her by the back of the shirt and he eyes widened. "No!" Natsu yelled and she was blasted through the chest. Her pupils dilated and she flew to Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened and they turned black completely. His pupils turned red and began to glow. His dragon emblem grew brighter than ever before and black veins lined his skin. His cheeks were covered in black diamonds. Erza's eyes widened.

" **You're going to pay for this.** " END said with Nova in his arms. Tears were falling from his eyes. " **Even if you as an Etherious manage to kill me…** " END looked up with tears coming from his eyes and he set Nova to the side peacefully. " **I'm gonna make you suffer.** " END disappeared and he planted his fist into Jellal's gut who flew like a rocket through the air and into a tree, shattering it instantly but not stopping as he flew through tree after tree.

Erza had tears falling from her eyes and she struggled against the chains. "Nova!" She screamed and Nova managed to crawl her way to Erza. She was barely alive. She pulled the scarf from around her shoulders and placed it on Erza's legs. She then summoned a red Katana and set it by Erza.

"Th-This is the Katana I w-was going to kill E-E N D with but… I couldn't bring my-myself to take it… take good care of it… mom." She coughed up blood and she hit the ground, all life drained from her body.

Nova Dragneel was dead.

Jellal came flying back through the treeline covered in black fire. END grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. He then proceeded to repeatedly punch him. Jellal reached up in desperation to stop him but END grabbed his arm and snapped it. Jellal screamed in pain. He may be an etherious but he wasn't invincible.

" **I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS! YOU ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH YOU BASTARD! DIIIIIE!** " END roared like a demon.

* * *

-Thanks for reading this chapter it may feel a little rushed but I couldn't imagine rage scene from END being any less powerful. I thought it would be a cool twist for END to be the one to freak out about Nova's death and to demolish Jellal. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite guys/gals if you are still reading four books in, I had actually grown attached to Nova myself and my eyes were threatening to leak tears as I wrote this. Please don't hate me like I hate myself right now *Tightens the noose around neck* -Baka-Chan58- *Crack* "Bleugh."


	5. The END of the Series

END roared and kicked Jellal in the chest. He flew back, activating meteor and vanishing. He went to kick END in the back but END caught his leg and tightened his grip, scaring Jellal with the glare in his eyes. Jellal managed to break free and kick END in the face before vanishing again and kicking END into the air. END flew high into the air and he burst him magical power, stopping Jellal in his tracks as he covered his eyes. END turned around and his cheeks got big.

' _Fire Dragon's ROAR!_ '

END let loose the breath attack and it consumed Jellal who was sent crashing to the ground. END landed on his stomach making Jellal bend around his feet unnaturally. Jellal coughed up blood and END grabbed his leg, repeatedly slamming him into the floor. Jellal knew he wasn't in a good position, dealing with the seething dragonslayer. Jellal managed to break free from the grip and jump away with his 'Meteor' magic still active. Jellal appeared in the air with his hands raised. "May the seven constellations align!" He pushed his hands at END.

' _Grand Chariot!_ '

Seven large magic circles appeared and out of them came large blasts of magic that consumed the entire forest ground, including Erza and the body of Nova. Jellal began to laugh. As the smoke cleared Erza lay there bloodied and covering Nova's body with her own. END ran to their side and crouched next to her, putting his head on her stomach. The baby was still alive. He wanted to sigh in relief but he wasn't spared that luxury as he was impaled on the arm of Jellal and he fell forward on top of Erza.

The magic of the etherious wasn't allowing him to heal. He was bleeding out. "E-Erza…" He muttered with tears falling down his face. Her breath was shallow and she was bleeding out as well, she had a large wound on her shoulder. He looked at the dead body of Nova Dragneel, his own daughter. He saw the scarf and he smiled at it. Remembering what had happened with that. But then he remembered that it didn't matter because that man… that single man. Jellal…

END looked to the side seeing the body of Gray and the three people over him were laughing. Gray was looking back at him with blood leaking from his head and he had multiple deep cuts all over his body. He distantly heard Jellal chanting. He was chanting words from heaven… words to exorcise him. END put his hand down. He didn't have the strength to get up but he had to. He saw Erza open her eyes and they widened at the site of him. "N-No… Natsu?" She asked and she shook him with her free hand.

* * *

-Erza Pov-

* * *

I woke slowly to a pain all over my body and I couldn't move. It was as if someone was on top of me. I opened my eyes and despair filled my entire body. "N-No… Natsu?" I let the words slip through my lips. Natsu should have been more than strong enough to defeat this man. Yet there my lover was… laying on top of me with lifeless eyes and blood pouring from where his heart was supposed to be. I stared at the blood staining my clothing, slight hemophobia taking over my body as I resisted the urge to vomit harshley.

Tears began to fall from my eyes. "Please no…" I said and I shook him but he remained unmoving, just staring at me. "Please don't die Natsu…" I shook him harder and I let my eyes wander to a dying Gray who was practically torn to shreds. "G-Gray?" I asked in a whispered and he gave me a sad smile, blood emerging from his lips. I then looked back down at Natsu. He was still unmoving. Jellal was nowhere to be seen and so I propped Natsu up quickly. "WENDY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

-No ones Pov-

* * *

END bled feverishly. Through his eyes it seemed as though she was screaming at Jellal but in reality she was screaming for Wendy's help. END retreated back into Natsu's mind. "Natsu…" He said to the unconscious Natsu who was laying down with tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm afraid that there is only one way out of this my counterpart." END said softly. He had grown fond of his new friends and family. "I am going to merge with you." He said and a look of determination appeared on his face.

"You have been burdened by my presence for so long, I have done nothing but bring harm to you and your family… I am the reason that Erza is hurt right now, I am the reason why our daughter is dead. I want you to use our merged power to tear that bastard apart piece by piece until there is nothing left. Natsu, tell my brother I said I'm sorry… tell Erza that I love her… and when Nova is born… give her a kiss for the both of us ok? Goodbye my friend."

END began to glow and unknown to him Natsu had heard the entire thing and he stood up. "I will END. You can count on it." He didn't want END to have to sacrifice his life in order to save him but it was the only way and he didn't want Erza or Nova to be hurt. END slowly was absorbed into Natsu's body and Natsu felt his eyes widened. It was as if her was becoming whole. He felt the strength return to his body and he returned to the real world. He opened his eyes and he stood up quickly, surprising Erza.

"Natsu!" She screamed, her tears temporarily halting. Natsu looked back at her with a sad look and she seemed to understand the situation. Natsu picked her up and set her next to Gray. Jellal walked back into the treeline. "So, you're still alive." He said and a sadistic grin came over his face and he felt Natsu's magical power it was much stronger than before, doubled almost. Natsu had streaks of black in his hair and he had a black diamond in the middle of his forehead. His cheeks were covered in black and red scales. His arm glowed brightly and Natsu growled deeply.

"Well, even with your little power boost, you can't fight all four of us by yourself." Natsu growled and another new symbol on his arm began to glow. Three balls of light came from that arm and landed next to Natsu. "Hmm?" Jellal hummed in confusion. When the light cleared the figures of Mard Geer, Kyouka, and Sayla were revealed. "Oh this is just awesome! I see you have all the demons of Tartaros sealed within that arm of yours Natsu! Or are you even Natsu at all?!"

Natsu didn't respond, instead he vanished. Jellal entered his Meteor mode and managed to avoid a punch from Natsu by dodging to the side but Natsu followed right after him and kicked him in the gut, sending him further into the air. Two wings sprouted from Natsu's back and he flew at Jellal with a gust of wind. Jellal leaned to the right to dodge a punch from Natsu but Natsu expected this and planted his knee into Jellal's left side. Jellal yelled out in pain and blood flew from his mouth as he traveled further into air.

Natsu appeared behind him and punched him in the back, sending him flying toward the ground back her appeared below him and kick him in the chest, sending him right back up. The dragon slayer halted his attack and crossed his arms, fire forming around his forearms.

' _Dragon Slayer Secret art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!_ '

He sent a tornado of black flames from his arms that consumed Jellal and he screamed in pain. Jellal flew further into the air. Natsu flew at him faster than before and he tore off Jellal's arm. Blood flew everywhere for the people to see. Jellal was stationary in the air for a moment. Natsu raised both arms above his head and charged black fire into his fists.

' _Fire Dragon's Erupting Mandible!_ '

Natsu yelled and he hit Jellal like a rocket into the earth. Jellal landed and a crater was formed. He pried himself from the ground with his remaining arm and he attempted to run away but he couldn't feel his legs. Natsu had channeled lightning into that attack and had paralyzed him. " **Jellal.** " Natsu said and he appeared in front of the drowned man. Jellal gave a look of pure terror and Natsu grinned widely. Natsu raised his hand and with a swing of fire he sever Jellal's other arm. Jellal screamed in pain but Natsu kicked him in the head, sending him flying across the ground.

Jellal felt the lightning magic wear off and he attempted to run away but his legs were severed from his body by a slice of solid fire magic. All the wounds were cauterized so he wasn't bleeding but it wasn't stopping him from screaming in pain. Natsu walked closer with a demonic grin on his face. Natsu then put his hand out and it glowed with a bright white light. Natsu began to cast a curse and Jellal felt all the magic drain from his body. "You…" Jellal said, attempting to cast a blinding spell but his magic wasn't working. "What have you done to me!?" He screamed at Natsu who smirked sadistically.

"I've rendered you unable to absorb etherion from the air and unable to contain magic. You are no longer capable of casting magic and you won't be ever again in your life. Now, I am going to call the rune nights and they are going to take you to a cell where you can rot for the rest of your immortal life. But that's after i'm finished with you." Natsu said with a sneer and he lit his fist on fire.

He began to repeatedly punch Jellal all over his body. Jellal screamed in pain as Natsu punched him in one of his wounds. Natsu then kneed him in the face and kicked him in the chest with glee in hearing Jellal's screams.

Mard Geer, Kyouka, and Sayla were by far done with their opponents and they watched Natsu with fascination, not knowing whether it was END or Natsu himself.

Erza watched in horror as Natsu tortured her most hated enemy. She didn't know Natsu was capable of this. She felt tears fall from her eyes as he punched the screaming Jellal mercilessly. Natsu roared and punched him harder, sending him onto his face. Jellal had tears falling down his face at this point. "Natsu! Stop!" Erza roared loudly and jumped at him, wrapping her capable hand around his chest from behind. Natsu froze. He turned back to Erza and the diamond disappeared, Natsu kissed her on the lips tightly and she was surprised by this.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that Erza…" Natsu said after pulling back and he wrapped her in a tight hug. Erza hugged back immediately, letting him cry on her shoulder and mourn for their late daughter. "Natsu…" Erza said as he fell unconscious on her shoulder. They had faced a lot together, maybe it was time to settle down… they had all the money that they could ever need from Natsu doing a couple of SSS-Class missions. Natsu now had his family back and Erza was pregnant. Then again, it's never good to stop training. "Natsu…" She whispered again.

"Erza… let's move the wedding up…" She heard and her eyes widened. "I want to spend the rest of my days with you, I want the wedding to happen as soon as possible." Natsu said and she nodded with a happy smile. "Deal." She said and he nodded. He then fell back unconscious. Erza placed him down, he would be ok but what about Gray? Fortunately a pink hair woman appeared in the middle of the area. It was the older Wendy in dragonforce mode. She began to heal Gray and Erza sighed, laying next to Natsu. Mard Geer, Sayla, and Kyouka disappeared, going back into Natsu's arm and the area calmed down.

Jellal groaned in pain along with Gray. Jellal's subordinates were nowhere to be seen and the rune nights came. "Take him to jail, keep him in the easiest cell you have, he is no longer a threat." Natsu said coldly and he picked Erza up bridal style. "Let's go my love." Natsu and Erza were surrounded by white almost pure and holy fire, taking the body with them of Nova Dragneel. They reappeared in their house and Natsu set the exhausted pregnant knight down. "I'll prepare a grave and we will have a fairy tail funeral." Natsu muttered. He placed a kiss on her head and he walked with her body in his arms. He barried her just down the path in their backyard. He then called everyone from the guild to his home.

After about four hours everyone came in the attire that Natsu told them which was black dress clothing. "After Erza comes out we will begin." Erza came out of the house and to Natsu's side. They didn't know Nova that well but she was family and she was their daughter.

"W-We are gathered here today to have the funeral of m-my daughter… Nova Dragneel." Downcast and sad looks were thrown his ways. "I know she wouldn't want us to grieve over her but that doesn't mean I wont do it… even in death she was my daughter and I am going to mourn her. I appreciate you all coming. I truly love everyone of you. When I first joined the guild I didn't think I would grow nearly this attached to all of you, or you." He said looking a Erza. "We are engaged and we shall move the wedding up to next week."

"Nova was just as beautiful as her mother and she will be missed, she will be in a better place. Do fairies have tails? It's an ongoing mystery that will probably never be solved… do angels have tails? If they did she would have the longest tail ever, she was kind and even when she hated me, she couldn't bring herself to kill me. Now that I have established a better future… my daughter… my current baby daughter that Erza is pregnant with… will have a much better life and live in happiness. I loved her with all my heart…"

Natsu broke down and tears began to fall down his face, he got choked up and this made others in the guild begin to cry as well. "We must live on!" Erza spoke with her eyes full of tears. "We must protect each other, that is what she would have wanted and we would not dare to disobey her orders! FOR FAIRY TAIL!" Erza raised her glass of water. They others raised their glasses of liquor and beer. Cheering sadly. "Now let's not dwell on the past! It's time to party as we await the wedding!" Makarov spoke and they agreed with him.

* * *

-A week later-

* * *

Natsu stood at the altar beside Erza. It was inside the guild. "Now your vows."

"Erza you have made me the happiest man in existence. I am so glad I met you, I love you with all my heart… When you said that you didn't trust me, that broke my heart. I thought that you would never come to trust me but here we are now… married with a baby on the way and you trusting me more than anybody you know… I think." He cracked a joke. "Being a dark mage may not have been the best route to take but it was the route that led me to you and I wouldn't change it for the world." Erza grinned at him.

"Natsu, I couldn't have worded it better. You are the greatest person I have ever met." She looked at the guild. "No offense." She then looked back at Natsu. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter. I love you with all of my heart and I wouldn't trade you for the world. You went from a dark mage to the person I trust the most, and the person I love the most. I vow to always be there for you, through sickness and health. You will make a great father, husband, and guardian to your new family."

"Natsu do take Erza to be your lawfully wedded wife, to the death, through sickness and health?" Natsu grinned. "Through and through." Erza grinned back at him and Gajeel did as well. Gray groaned at the cheesy words.

"Erza, do you-"

"I do." She interrupted him and Makarov smirked. "Then by the power of the council, and the master of the guild I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." Natsu lifted the veil off of her face and smashed his lips to hers. She leaned into the kiss and Natsu smiled on her lips.

* * *

-Six years later-

* * *

Natsu walked into the guild back from an S-Class mission. "Daddy!" He heard and he grinned, ear to ear. "Nova!" He yelled, catching her as she jumped at him. He hugged her tight. "How was the mission?" She asked and Natsu smirked. "Too easy." Erza came from the office up the stairs and she smiled kindly at Natsu. "Sorry I had to talk to master Laxus about something. How was the mission?" Nova grinned at her mom. "Too easy mommy!" Erza chuckled and pulled them both in for a hug. "What did you do while I was gone?" Natsu asked them and Nova looked at Mira. "Aunty Mira and I went shopping for clothes and she bought me a devil costume!" Erza paled and Natsu took notice of this. "Oh great honey." He said. "Have you been practicing what I told you?"

Nova nodded. "Yeah! I can do the roar now!" Natsu nodded with a smile. "Keep practicing that ok." She nodded. "What about you Erza?" Erza nodded. "Yes, I have been practicing with Nova." Nova glared across the guild at a girl with blue hair. "Oi why are you staring at me flame brain!?" Crystal yelled her and Nova responded in kind. "Do something about it ice shards!" Crystal and her butted heads. They were jerked away from each other by a boy with silver hair and a lightning bolt on his face. "Ow Lucias!" Said boy just grinned. It was the child of Mira and Laxus. He then got punched in the face by both of them, being sent back into the wall.

Nova and Crystal began to fight as well, throwing small fire and ice spells at each other. Nova then summoned a sword and Crystal had water pool behind her. "DIE!" They yelled at each other and Natsu couldn't help but laugh. Erza pulled them apart.

"This is how the story ends guys. It had some upsides and some downsides. That's the story of how I fell in love with a dark wizard." Erza said, looking at the screen. "I hope you leave some good reviews and you stop by for anymore stories that Baka-Ragon posts!" She turned to Natsu and kissed him. "I love you so much." Natsu smirked. Nova got tackled by a boy around her age with black hair and bright green eyes. "Nova!" Natsu grinned. "Looks like Zeref is here." Mavis and Zeref walked in. Mavis was pregnant again and Zeref was carrying her. "Hey bro." Natsu said and he put Zeref in a headlock. Mavis got out of his arms and the two brothers butted heads.

"What'd you do that for!?" He yelled and Natsu grinned. "I felt like it." Zeref in one swift motion punched him in the face, sending him flying across the guild, then an all out guild war broke out. Natsu and Zeref in the middle. The kids fought in the corner.

"GOODBYE!" Erza yelled and the entire guild waved at the screen.

* * *

 **Y'know… when you spend this much time on a story and you have to end it… tears are brought to your eyes and your chest starts to hurt… or maybe it was the fact that I had Sadness and Sorrow playing in my headphones… either way… I appreciate you reading and it pains me to end the story… I don't want to end it but it must be done so even more Naza stories are added… Bye.**


End file.
